Oh To Be Young Again
by cjh4ever
Summary: Ianto is summoned to the Hub and finds something he was not expecting: a 10 year old Jack. How will he cope? All characters appear but mainly Ianto/Jack.
1. Chapter 1

**Oh To Be Young Again**

_This is set early in Season 2, after Kiss Kiss Bang Bang and before Meat, but doesn't relate to any of the episodes. All characters are here, interacting in various ways, but lots of Ianto and Jack. Told from Ianto's point of view. Enjoy._

-ooOoo-

I am often woken by my mobile phone in the early hours of the morning so I was not too surprised to hear it beeping as I surfaced from a dreamless sleep. I had got to bed late, after an evening spent with Jack and that always left me tired – but happy. I eyed the clock as I reached for the phone: it was 4.24am. I fumbled the phone and it dropped to the floor with a clatter. I don't know why I was persuaded to give up my carpets for laminate floors; they're cold, dusty and make a hell of a racket when anything's dropped on them. I needed the light to find the wretched phone so switched it on and blinked in the glare. No sign of the phone. Reluctantly, I climbed from my warm bed and felt the cold surface of the floor.

I looked around and finally spotted the elusive phone, just peeping out from under the chest of drawers. I picked it up and sat on the bed, opening it. It was text message, a rather rum one even for this time of the day. I wondered vaguely why anyone would send me a text; if it was urgent – and contacting me at ... 4.26, I noticed, it damn well better be – why not ring? I focussed on the display_. 'Come to the Hub, urgent. Bring clothes for 10 year old boy. J '_

My foggy brain read it again. Why did Jack need clothes for a 10 year old boy? More to the point, where did he expect to get them at this time of the morning? Typical Jack. I wondered if it was a wind-up, whether he was setting me up for some stupid stunt. I quickly checked the date – not 1 April. Nevertheless, he could be bored and wanting to torment someone and I was his easiest victim; I always believed him, gave him the benefit of the doubt. And that's what I did now. We had had a lot of Rift activity with people falling through time. There was the Egyptian pyramid builder, a 1920s flapper, an 18th century French aristocrat (who was a real pain) and a Crusader all in the last month. Maybe this message was genuine and a boy had come through this time.

I stood, pulled the bed together into something like order and showered, shaved and dressed. Twenty minutes later I was out of the flat and shivering in the cold, wet and dark November morning. I had not had breakfast or coffee and was off on a strange shopping expedition. I was not a happy bunny.

Having decided the 24 hour superstore was my only chance of getting clothes at this hour, I set off in the car. I wandered round and picked up jeans, a pack of two T-shirts, sweat shirt, underwear and socks. I made a detour to the bakery that was just opening and bought muffins (for the others) and a bacon buttie (for me.) Munching the buttie, I got back in the car and drove to the Hub. It was close to 6am as I rode down in the lift and walked through the cog door.

All was quiet. I walked up to the work area, looking round for signs of life. Nothing. I deposited the shopping and muffins on the sofa and peered into the Medical Bay. Still nothing.

"Jack?" I called.

No answer. Then I heard scrabbling from his office and a head peered round the door. It was a good 18 inches lower than where Jack's head should be and it looked both furtive and relieved; quite a difficult combination to pull off. The head was joined by a body, a stark naked body except for Jack's coat, which was open at the front and dragging on the ground.

"Ianto! What took you so long!?"

The boy – it was a boy as was all to obvious as the coat had now been discarded and he stood, hands on hips only a couple of paces away from me – spoke with an American accent. I did not know any American boys and so drew my gun and trained it on him. Where the hell was Jack? Why had he left this boy alone? How did the boy know my name?

"Stop right there," I ordered, in my most authoritative tone. "Jack?" I called into the comms, hoping he would appear and tell me what the hell was going on.

The boy stood and looked at me with something akin to pity and disbelief. Whoever he was, he had a very expressive face. "For God's sake, Ianto, it's me!"

I looked harder at this sandy haired, small but sturdy boy. He looked nothing like Jack. It was a trick, some shape shifter or other malevolent alien was trying to gain my sympathy by assuming the form of a child. He must have captured Jack or killed him.

"Right and I'm Madonna," I sneered, peering past him to see if Jack was lying bound and gagged in his office.

"Nah, you haven't got the legs." The boy looked exasperated. "I'm freezing my balls off here, Ianto. Stop playing silly buggers." He made to walk past me.

I stood my ground, gun trained on him. "One more move and I'll shoot," I warned.

"Go ahead. What do I care, you're the one who'll have to clean up afterwards."

The boy took another step towards me, raised an eyebrow as if to say 'Go on then' and when I did nothing – how could I shoot an unarmed boy? – he pushed past and went straight to the shopping bags I'd abandoned and got out the clothes.

"Not bad," he said. He put on the underwear, socks, jeans, a T-shirt and the sweat shirt. He stood in his socked feet looking in the bags, searching for something. "Where're the shoes, Ianto? Don't tell me you forgot shoes?" He looked pityingly at me again.

I was not paying much attention. This boy looked nothing like Jack but he was acting like him. The lack of embarrassment about his naked body, the mess he'd created with all the shopping bags and wrappings and the tone of his voice, the words he used. Of course, his voice was a couple of octaves higher than where it should be but I was coming to believe this might be him. But if it was him, what the hell had happened?

"Jack," I ventured tentatively, "is it really you?"

"Yes. Now where's the shoes?"

"You said clothes. I didn't ..."

"Oh God, Yan. Do you need a list!?" He reached into the bag of muffins and helped himself to a blueberry one. He sat on the sofa and wriggled about until he was leaning against the back of it; his feet stuck out as his legs weren't long enough to bend at the edge of the seat cushion. He took a large bite and crumbs dropped down the front of his new clothes – more and more like Jack. "Well, don't just stand there. Go and get me some shoes." He continued to stuff his face with huge bites just like the Jack Harkness I knew so well.

* * *

_Hope you liked. More to come idc. Review always appreciated_.


	2. Chapter 2

_Thanks for the reviews. This is a shortish chapter to get us to the next part of the story. Enjoy!_

* * *

"What happened? Why are you like this?" I put away my gun which I realised I was still holding and stood looking down at him.

"Don't know," he sighed. "I was in my bunk, not asleep just remembering how very ... good we were last night," he smirked which looked rather obscene on his young face, "when I heard something. I came up here and - wham! - knocked out. When I woke up I was like this."

"Have you checked the CCTV?" Now I know it was rather obvious question but the look he gave me did not have to be quite so patronising.

"Of course I looked at it. There was some sort of glare and I need Tosh to sort it, probably Owen too, but I was not going to get either of them in while I had nothing to wear."

Incredibly he looked shy, just like I remembered being at that age. There was one summer holiday when my mother, sister and I had gone to the coast with my aunt and her two daughters for the week. I was the only male in the party and my mother had insisted on changing me into my swimming gear on the beach in front of my cousins who were teenagers. It was mortifying to be seen in my birthday suit and I can still remember their giggles and snide comments. However, the idea of Jack ever being shy was so novel that I couldn't help but smile.

"It's not funny!" he snapped. "Tosh would be embarrassed and well, you saw the size of my cock. If Owen sees that I'll never live it down." I do believe he actually blushed, Jack Harkness blushed!

"But it's okay for me to see you ... in all your glory?" I asked.

"You I can trust," he said in such an off hand manner that I took it as a rare compliment. He wasn't trying to flatter or to impress. He meant it. "But I should have realised you're an imbecile that would need precise instructions about what to buy. I need shoes!" he said pointedly, waggling his feet about. So much for the compliment!

By now he was on his second muffin, a chocolate chip one this time. His mouth was ringed by blueberry and chocolate and he looked very young. Without thinking, I stepped forward, took hold of his chin with one hand and wiped his mouth with a tissue. It was only when I'd finished that I realised what I'd done. I looked into his eyes and was relieved to see them dancing with amusement.

"Sorry," I muttered, stepping back.

"'S okay," he said. "That's why I trust you. You aren't making a fuss and you're not making fun. You're dealing with the situation as best you can and that's what I need right now." He put his small hand on mine and smiled and the grin was the first physical similarity I'd seen to the adult Jack I knew and loved. I was pleased, embarrassed and moved by his words. I hope I expressed all that in my smile, I tried to.

"It seems you've retained your adult mind and your memories," I said.

"Yep, just the body has changed," he replied. "Means I've got all sorts of plans for that lithe body of yours that I can't do anything about just yet," he smirked again.

"Don't do that," I said, closing my eyes. "You look like one of those boys trained to seduce older men." I opened my eyes and looked at him, registering the slight hurt in his face.

He shrugged, "I don't want that. Thanks for the heads up. No more innuendoes until I'm a big boy again." The innocent look on his face could have graced an angel.

"Stop it, Jack."

He grinned and we shared a moment of understanding. He'd stop playing the young coquette and I'd keep him in check. "I need shoes, Ianto," he reminded, waggling his feet yet again.

"Well, I can't buy shoes without your feet, they need to fit properly," I replied. Somehow I had to get him from the Hub to the superstore without his feet touching the ground. While I might be able to carry him he didn't look a lightweight. Did I mention he was stocky? He was verging on fat – I'd have to watch the muffins. Then I had a thought. "We'll use these," I said, moving to my store cupboard under the coffee machine in the alcove. I took out a couple of black sacks and with a bit of creative thinking and liberal amounts of duct tape I fashioned some coverings for his feet. He had been suspicious of the whole experiment but hadn't interfered. His feet looked odd and the coverings would not keep out cold or wet for long but they'd have to do. "Let's use the SUV, it's closer than my car."

Jack slid off the couch and tested his new footwear. He picked up his beloved greatcoat but realised he'd never be able to wear it. He took something from the pocket and handed me the coat. I hung it up while he carried on, picking his way to the garage being careful of where he trod and making a kind of rustling noise. We got to the SUV. I saw then what he had in his hand, his wrist strap gizmo. It was too big to stay on his wrist so he stuffed in his jeans pocket before he climbed into the vehicle.

* * *

_More shopping in the next chapter. I love reviews ...._


	3. Chapter 3

_More reviews! Thank you all you kind people. Here's another chapter. (I should explain that all the chapters will be shortish as it was the only way I could chop up the story successfully.) Hope you enjoy this instalment._

* * *

I drove, of course, and it was a strange feeling. Jack always drove, it was a law of Torchwood if not of nature. Now he could barely see over the dashboard and out of the front windscreen. That made me think. The new regulations said children under a certain age and height had to be in car seats in the back of vehicles. I looked at Jack; he was now small and young enough to be caught by those very regulations. I debated but decided now was not the time to broach the subject, I didn't want a tantrum.

We arrived at the superstore which was busy with people on their way to work and early morning shoppers; it was gone 7am. I dropped Jack at the entrance so his feet would not get wet and he would not get cold and went to park. It took a few minutes to find a space big enough for the SUV and to walk back. When I did there was no sign of him. I panicked, just as I had when I'd been looking after my nephew and he'd run off – hiding although I didn't know we were playing a game at the time! I took some deep breaths and looked round, telling myself this was Jack – a boy's body but a man's brain – he'd be more than a match for any paedophile. I looked around and caught sight of the clothes section and hared over there. Sure enough, Jack was sitting on the floor of the shoe aisle trying on a pair of trainers. The remnants of the black sacks were strewn about him.

"Don't ever run off like that again!" I chastised him. "Who knows what could have happened to you!" I was angry with him for the fright he'd given me. He looked up with such innocence I wanted to box his ears and very nearly did but remembered, just in time, that this 10 year old was my immortal boss and lover. I calmed down – a bit. "You scared me," I explained.

He smiled, that lovely lazy smile. "I'm sorry." He reached up a hand and took mine, giving it a familiar squeeze. "What do you think of these?" he asked, thrusting his feet out in front of him.

"No"

"What do you mean, no?" He could not have looked more outraged if he'd tried.

"You are not having wheelies. Get an ordinary pair." I looked around and took a pair from the rack. "Try these."

"I want these," said Jack stubbornly, crossing him arms as he sat on the floor. His chin jutting out obstinately.

"They're impractical for the Hub. You'll end up in the water." I knelt down beside him, "Come on, try these." He huffed and puffed a bit more but didn't stop me undoing the ones he had chosen and putting on the new pair. I felt the new trainers, making sure they weren't pinching his toes, then made him walk up and down to see if they stayed on his feet. Only then did I say, "These'll do fine."

He laughed, flung his arms around my neck – we were now almost the same height – and kissed me soundly. If felt most odd. I wanted to respond as this was Jack – same touch, same pheromones – but he was 10 years old! I firmly held him away from me. "Stop it," I hissed, aware of an assistant filling shelves nearby.

"No kissing either?" he moaned.

"No." I stood up. "Let's get two pairs."

"We don't need them. I'll be right size again soon."

"Better to be safe than sorry," I said, looking around. Now I knew who I was buying for I was keen to get him more clothes. "Go and get a trolley, we'll need a few more things." I admit I did say this a bit absent-mindedly; I was trying to decide between two different shades of blue shirt at the time otherwise I'd have been a bit more diplomatic.

"Get it yourself." He stood defiantly, feet planted. That stubborn look was back.

I looked down at him and, out of the corner of my eye, saw a woman in her late 30s give me such a look. She obviously thought I had brought up a most rude and disagreeable child. "Please, cariad?" I asked, putting as much love into the words as I could. He rarely refused me when I used the Welsh endearment and he didn't now. He rolled his eyes but went back to the entrance and got the trolley. I filled the trolley with the shirts – I decided on dark blue, of course – a sweater, more jeans, underwear and socks. The second pair of trainers went in too.

Jack rolled his eyes in disbelief. "What are you doing?" he asked. "I don't need all that!"

"You never know," I said with a doom-laden voice. And we didn't. It could be days or even weeks before Jack was back to normal. "What about pyjamas?"

"No," he cried, "I never wear them as you well know. Now let's pay for this lot and get out of here. You're not safe to be let loose in a shop like this."

"Just a minute," I replied, putting in the pyjamas anyway and for good measure adding a dressing gown. I made him try on a hooded waterproof jacket that was both warm and light. It was air force blue and looked good on him as I could see he knew. He put that in the trolley himself. "That's the lot, for now."

"For now?" he threw up his hands in horror and stomped off in his new footwear, which still had the tags on, I noticed. Have to take those off once we'd paid for them.

I was left to push the trolley. I added a scarf and some gloves on the way to the check-out. I paid for it all and made Jack put on the jacket and gloves before we left the store. He looked really cute. Back at the SUV, I packed our purchases in the boot and got in the driving seat. Another hour had come and gone.

* * *

_Next time .... little Jack meets Owen!! Please review_.


	4. Chapter 4

_This is where we start to meet the other team members - Owen first! Thanks for the reviews._

* * *

We entered the Hub through the red garage doors which for some reason are rarely used. We were both carrying bags of shopping; Jack's were dragging on the ground and he had to keep hitching them up. We were laughing. He had said something or other that was quite incongruous for a 10 year old and that had set us off. I laugh a lot with Jack, which I guess the rest of the team would find hard to believe. To them, I am still reserved – coolly sardonic, I hoped – but with Jack I revert to how I had been with Lisa, before Canary Wharf. It must be love that does that to me.

"Who the bleeding hell is that?" Owen stood in front of us looking at Jack as if he was something the cat had dragged in. "Is it bring a kid to work day or did you just drag him in off the street?"

I stopped, my impersonal mask back in place. Owen had the ability to cow me with his sarcasm even after all this time. Usually I could respond with some ironic comment or a quip but he had caught me off guard and I just stood there like a dummy. Dumb and just a little scared. I also normally let Jack deal with him but then I caught sight of his young form and wondered if that was wise this time.

"No, it's help your boss out of his predicament day," countered Jack, his laughter gone as he bustled past Owen.

"Oy, where do you think you're going, boy?" said Owen, grabbing hold of the hood of Jack's jacket and swinging him round. "Does Jack know about this?" he said to me. He then yelped as Jack kicked him forcing him to release his hold.

"He has a fairly accurate picture of the situation," I said formally, catching Jack's eye. He was mad and at the same time looking to me for help: I felt strangely protective. "This is Jack."

Owen, rubbing his leg, looked from one to another of us as if waiting for the punch line. We stared him out. "What are you talking about?" he demanded.

"I've been de-aged," said Jack, shrugging and climbing the steps to the work area. He dumped the bags on the sofa and turned to face Owen. "When Tosh gets in she can see what she can make of the CCTV footage. In the meantime, deal with it!"

I admired him. He stood solidly, feet planted and stared at Owen, daring him to take it any further. I had followed a few paces behind Owen and now put my bags on the sofa too so I was standing behind Jack. I admired his determination to act as normal. He was issuing orders and refusing to be put off by anyone. I was reminded of a TV drama I'd seen recently in which a young king was striding round his palace impotently giving orders to which the adults only complied if it suited them. Like that boy-king, Jack had the power to lead us in theory but whether he did in practice depended on us. I looked over his head at Owen, willing him to accept the situation; I knew that Jack was far from confident right then.

"I'll call Tosh," I said, hoping my willingness to accept the situation would help. Owen sighed, rubbing his head. I wondered if he had a hangover.

"What's going on?" he said. I relaxed a bit, relieved that the stand-off had been resolved, at least for now.

"I was knocked out," said Jack, also relaxing and taking off his outer clothes. "Woke up like this." He paused, looking up at Owen. "What are you doing in so early?"

"The Weevil autopsy. Jack said he wanted it first thing." Owen was still far from convinced.

"That's right, I do!" He walked into his office and made to hang up his jacket – wonders will never cease! – but half way there he realised he couldn't reach. Even from my position, I could see him stiffen with the humiliation. I moved in front of Owen, blocking his view. "Owen, we need to know Jack's status."

The doctor looked at me. "You're serious, you're really serious. That's Jack?"

"He has all his memories and has convinced me. But why don't you make sure. Examine him, find us something to get him back to normal." I almost pushed him into the Medical Bay but as I had never willingly laid hands on him I resisted the urge. He wasn't the kind of person to accept manhandling. He took the hint and went of his own accord.

I turned to see Jack standing behind me, the jacket draped over a chair. He gave me an old-fashioned look and smiled tightly – he knew what I'd done. He nodded and went off to the Medical Bay too. I sighed, this was going to be a difficult day. A quick call to Tosh and she agreed to come in straight away; it wasn't far off her normal time anyway. I texted Gwen and suggested she might like to come in. It was officially her day off but I had the feeling we were going to need her input. I put all the clothes we'd bought in Jack's quarters. I looked at the jacket and left it where it was; better he should be able to get it when he next needed it.

* * *

_Sorry this is so short but it'll make sense when the next chapter (or it may be two!) goes up. Please review._


	5. Chapter 5

_Here's an interlude for coffee. An even shorter chapter, so I'll put up chapter 6 as well. Aren't you lucky!!? Thanks for the reviews._

* * *

I decided it was time for coffee, anything to calm my nerves and to keep the peace. The Medical Bay had been suspiciously quiet and I entered with some trepidation; I didn't know what tests Owen would be running but Jack was so unused to needing any kind of medical treatment he got fidgety very quickly. Thinking about it, I'd have been more reassured to have heard shouting. I found Jack seated on the examination couch, his top bare and his feet swinging some way off the ground. He looked pale and vulnerable sitting there as Owen waved some alien scanner across his torso. I hardened my resolve to protect him from Owen's barbed comments or anything else anyone threw his way. Owen turned as a machine spewed out some results and was then quiet. Jack looked up as I descended the steps and smiled at me, a bit grimly, and reached for his mug on my tray.

"What's this?" he asked, looking at the contents in disgust.

"A latte. You can have caffeine but not at the strength you're used to, not until we know more." Owen chuckled in the background as I looked Jack straight in the eye, daring him to protest.

"This or nothing?" he asked. I nodded. He sighed sullenly and sipped the drink.

Owen joined us, still smiling. I think the fact Jack had been bested over the coffee made him feel better – he's a strange man. "Well, it's definitely Jack. Same DNA. Brain scan is identical to the one at his last check-up." He looked at Jack distastefully and shook his head. "He's just a bloody little kid, 10 years old near as I can tell."

I sipped my own drink. He'd only confirmed what I already knew but it had given the situation a kind of ominous feel. Strange what knowledge can do. Jack was scrabbling about putting his clothes back on and I put out a hand to steady his coffee mug which looked precarious balanced next to him. "How do we reverse it?" I asked, mainly of Owen but not excluding Jack.

"Search me. Need to know what caused it first," Owen replied. He moved to put away some of his equipment.

"Better get on with that Weevil autopsy then," ordered Jack, before taking a sip of the coffee.

"Yes, sir," said Owen snidely.

Jack shuffled to the edge of the examination couch and realised it was impossible to get down while still holding his half-full mug of coffee. I reached a hand, as if it was something I always did, like help him on with his coat, and he put the mug in it gratefully. "Is Tosh on her way?" he asked, as we climbed up to the work area.

"Yes. I texted Gwen too, suggested she may like to come in."

He glared at me. "Why don't you invite the rest of Cardiff while you're at it. I'm sure they'd all like a look at the freak!" He stomped into his office and slammed the door. Maybe he wasn't taking this as well as I'd thought.

* * *

_How will Tosh react?_


	6. Chapter 6

_Tosh now enters the story ... and we find out a little more about what happened to Jack._

* * *

Tosh arrived about 10 minutes later. I was tidying up and keeping myself busy but staying round the work area. I looked into Jack's office occasionally and every time I did he was at his desk going through paperwork. I took a longer look and realised that he wasn't sitting in his chair, he was kneeling. That was the only way he could reach the trays without moving them.

"Ianto, you said something urgent had come up." Toshiko climbed the steps and hung up her coat. "What's happened?" She stood looking up at me, eyes wide and ready to tackle anything. I wanted to hug her.

"Yes. It's about Jack ..."

"He's shrunk," put in Owen having come up silently beside me. He giggled.

"Been working on that one, have you?" I asked innocently, eyebrow raised.

"Shrunk, what do you mean?" Automatically, her gaze had gone to the window into Jack's office and she saw him at his desk. She did a double take. "Who's that?" she pointed, her mouth open.

"That's Jack." Owen looked so pleased with himself; he loved it if other people were in trouble. He plonked himself down on the sofa ready to enjoy the show.

Toshiko looked at me, "Ianto?"

I sighed, "Why don't we go and see Jack and he can explain himself."

"This'll be good." Owen made to follow us.

"Not you," I said pointedly. "You need to get on with that autopsy." He shot me such a look but didn't follow us. I could feel his angry gaze drilling holes in my shoulder blades as Toshiko and I went to the office door. I knocked and opened it, just as I would normally. "Jack, Tosh is here. I thought you'd want to tell her exactly what happened."

"Yes, come on in." Jack waved us in imperiously. He swayed back in the chair, became aware he couldn't lean right back, and gracefully changed direction and leant on the desk. "Thanks for coming in early, Tosh. As you can see, I've changed somewhat." He smiled up at her.

He was putting on a great show. To anyone else, including the rest of the team, he was fully in charge, relaxed and confident. But I could see in his eyes and the way he held himself that he knew he was walking a tightrope and only just keeping his balance. One more setback and I imagined him exploding in rage at what had happened to him. For the second time in five minutes I wanted to hug Toshiko for what she did next.

She sat down in the chair (I'd moved the jacket and put it on top of the filing cabinet) and asked, "What exactly happened, Jack?" She was serious, concerned but not alarmed or amused. She was wonderful.

Jack warmed to her and smiled up at us both. He was with the two members of his team who most readily accepted his authority and that had not changed just because he had. "Let me show you the CCTV," he said. He jumped down from the chair and stood in front of the computer that he always kept on a stand behind him. He'd objected to having a PC on his desk, said he preferred a clean area to work on which is odd considering how little paperwork he does.

He pressed a few buttons and the CCTV footage began. It was the first time I'd seen it and I leant forward for a clear view; Toshiko also moved closer. The images were from the camera almost over Toshiko's desk and started at 2.46am with the slumbering Hub. A couple of minutes later, an adult Jack appeared from the hatch and I was pleased to see he'd put on his trousers and a T-shirt. He looked around him, walked out to the work area and stopped, looking round, just by Owen's desk. Then there was a flash of light that made us all flinch. When that had gone, one minute and four seconds later, the boy Jack was lying on the floor where the adult had been standing.

"I was unconscious for just over an hour," he told us, fast forwarding the tape. He started it again at 3.58 and we saw him regain consciousness. His face when he realised his size was a picture and I had to stifle a smile. His clothes were, obviously, way to big and only the T-shirt hid his modesty. He stopped the tape and the screen went blank. "I have no idea what that glare was, Tosh. I need you to analyse it, see if you can get something from it."

"I'll get straight onto it," she said. "What about you, Jack? Are you okay?" She put a hand on his shoulder and squeezed lightly.

"I'm fine, thanks. Owen's given me a clean bill of health. I'm just shorter than usual." He grinned and patted her hand. It was certainly strange to see him looking up at her.

"You have all your memories? No gaps or anything? That could be important when we try to identify whatever did this to you."

"None that I've found so far," he replied.

"Okay, I'll see what I can find. Oh, you said there was a noise that brought you up from your quarters. What kind of noise?"

He frowned, remembering. "A kind of humming but harsher, not a buzz though. Maybe metallic." She nodded and left the room. Jack looked after her admiringly. "She's good," he said to me getting back in his chair, kneeling again.

* * *

_Next we will see Gwen's reaction ... Please keep reviewing._


	7. Chapter 7

* * *

I followed his gaze and spotted trouble. Gwen must have arrived while we were talking with Toshiko for I now saw her appear from the Medical Bay where, no doubt, Owen had filled her in on Jack's situation. She made straight for the office and barged in.

"Jack, Owen's just told me what happened." She stood, looking down at him. It was difficult to tell from her expression what she was thinking. "Oh my God, it's true."

I've always found Gwen hard to read. She can be tremendously loyal and supportive. She certainly was to me after Lisa, nothing was too much trouble and she included me back on the team without a word of censure. But she can also be over-protective and strangely insensitive which I had also experienced, when Jack had been with The Doctor. I looked at her now and had no idea which way she would go. I hoped for the former but feared it would be the latter.

"Gwen, sorry you got called in. Ianto got a bit panicky," he smiled across to me tightly. I took the hint and stayed quiet but resented the inference nonetheless. "There's really no problem."

"Jack, you're 10 years old. Of course there's a problem." She sat down, peering at him, a small smile dancing around her lips. "This is really weird. Have you found out how it happened?"

"Tosh is working on it. The CCTV is unclear and I'm hoping she'll be able to decipher it." Jack maintained his calm, frank attitude.

"Can I do anything?" I was relieved; she was being supportive. In truth, Jack could well need her. If the Rift became active we'd be stretched without her on board.

"That's good of you, Gwen," smiled Jack, genuinely thankful, "I know this is your day off. Why don't you check with Tosh and see where she's got and chase up anything that needs doing."

Gwen stood. "I'll do that. I was only going to clean the flat today so I didn't mind coming in. If you need anything, or if you want to talk, just say." She smiled and left.

I stepped forward and took the coffee mug from the desk and made to leave. I had duties of my own to get on with.

"Ianto." I stopped and looked back at Jack. "I had to say something."

I knew he was referring to the dismissive comment earlier. "Apology accepted," I smiled and carried on out of the office. I collected Owen's mug and then made coffees for Toshiko and Gwen. They were sitting together at Toshiko's workstation, going through the CCTV footage frame by frame talking quietly with frequent glances at Jack.

"How's he taking it?" asked Gwen softly, nodding towards Jack in his office.

"Calmly. And thanks to both of you for doing the same. As long as he gets back to normal soon, he'll be fine." I looked at the screen. "Found anything?"

"Not yet," said Toshiko, "but we've only just started." She hesitated and I wondered what was coming next. "He is very cute like that," she smiled.

"Sure is," agreed Gwen, both of them taking sidelong glances at his youthful profile. "Maybe we should keep him this way." They giggled.

I knew they were joking so smiled and left them to it. I went up to the Tourist Office where I usually spend an hour or so each morning. I use the time to go through e-mails and other post. It's surprising how much comes in every day. This morning I read through the CVs of care staff who'd applied to work at the installation on Flat Holm island. As Jack and I were the only ones who knew about it, I preferred to keep the paperwork out of the main Hub. Helen, the matron, and I were due to interview the three applicants later in the day and I wanted to make a few notes and prepare.

"_Ianto."_ It was Gwen on the comms. _"Can you come down for a meeting?"_

"On my way." I bundled up the papers and locked them away. I secured the Office door and made my way down to the Hub and through the tunnels to the Conference Room. The others were all there. I sensed a slight tension in the air but nothing definite. Owen was slouched in a chair pushed back from the table; Toshiko was stood by the plasma screen; Gwen was sitting at the table to the left of Jack who was seated at its head. He looked very small sitting there and I smiled in reassurance as I sat between him and Owen.

* * *

_Thought I'd gove you two chapters again, so go straight on to the meeting when more will be revealed. _

_Many thanks for the reviews so far._

Gwen enters the scene ...


	8. Chapter 8

__

Here's where we find out what caused the change to Jack ...

* * *

"Tosh, why don't you tell them what we found." Gwen spoke and obviously had taken charge of the meeting. I wondered if this was the tension I felt, could Jack be resenting it? I couldn't think why as she often led discussions and he hadn't minded then.

Tosh cleared her throat. "The CCTV footage is not very clear. I've been able to isolate only one image, this one." The screen showed a blurred humanoid shape. "I had to filter out the glare and that's affected the quality of the picture. However, we've identified it as a Zenotope."

"Ah," said Jack, leaning back in his chair. It appeared to make sense to him.

"A what?" asked Owen, peering at the screen. I was glad he'd asked as I had no idea what it was either.

"A Zenotope. Torchwood encountered one in 1964. Very little is known about them but they radiate a form of energy when distressed and this has strange effects." Toshiko brought up another picture, of a dead, almost desiccated, cat. "This cat was struck by the energy in 1964 and was aged so much it died." Two further pictures appeared, of a child and a man, shown side by side. "At the same time this child was exposed to the energy and aged 30 years instantly."

We all looked at Jack. There seemed little doubt that he had been affected by the same thing but in reverse and by a larger degree; if he had been changed by 30 years either way it wouldn't have been noticeable given his unique physiology. He seemed lost in thought, not aware of our scrutiny which I thought odd.

"What happened to him?" I asked, nodding at the picture on the screen.

"He stayed like that. It was irreversible." Toshiko looked embarrassed.

"It drove him mad," said Jack, after a silence, "and he committed suicide. His name was Colin Baxter."

We looked at one another, not quite knowing what to say next. False reassurances would be useless. It was Gwen who found the right words and the right tone. For that alone I was glad I'd called her in.

"That was over 40 years ago. And, from the records, it shows he had a child's mind in a man's body. Very different to your situation, Jack. We have a lot more knowledge and equipment now. We'll find a way to reverse this." She sounded so positive I for one was reassured and I think the others were too. "Jack, do you know any more about these creatures?"

He sat up straighter, arms resting on the table. "Not much. I think there was another encounter with them, before 1964. Maybe in the 40s, I seem to remember it being wartime which was why there wasn't a detailed investigation. The energy was analysed though."

"Then that's where you start, Owen. Find the documentation and see what you can make of it. Ianto, give him a hand if he needs it. Tosh, will the Hub scans give us any more info?" I knew she was referring to the constant monitoring scans which operated throughout the Hub.

Toshiko nodded, "They could. I'll get onto those."

"I'd like to run another couple of tests on Jack. Now I have more idea of what I'm looking for there may be some residual energy I can trace," said Owen.

"Good, do that."

"What about the .. Zeno thingy?" I asked. "Should we be looking for it?"

"They don't hang around," replied Jack. "Once they've affected someone or something they disappear."

Gwen nodded, "Good. We haven't got time to hunt it down. Let's get started." She turned to Jack. "We'll have this sorted in no time," she said confidently and left the room closely followed by Toshiko and Owen.

Jack stayed where he was and I lingered. "Are you okay?" I asked. He didn't look it. He looked uncertain and ill at ease.

"I remember Colin," he said, nodding towards the screen where his picture was still showing. "He was kept in the vaults for a while before being transferred to a secure care home. I used to talk to him, tell him stories about space travel." He sighed then looked up at me. "If they can't fix this, fix me, maybe I'll end up like he did."

"No, you won't. Like Gwen said, this is different. You're an adult in a child's body with more knowledge and experience than the rest of us put together. There's no danger of you losing your mind." I put my hand over his. "And you've got us."

"Yeah, you're right." He smiled and squeezed my hand. "I'd better go and submit to Owen's tender mercies again," he scowled, pushing back the chair. We walked back to the work area. It seemed natural somehow to hold his hand; I think it helped both of us.

* * *

_Poor Jack, not as confident as you might expect. Reviews always appreciated._


	9. Chapter 9

_Thanks for continuing to review, I welcome the feedback. In this chapter, we find out what happens when there's a Rift alert...._

* * *

I left him at the Medical Bay after checking with Owen about the possible 1940s encounter with the alien. As expected, he hadn't done anything about it so I went to my desk and searched the computerised index. I found what I was looking for; the Zenotope had been here in 1943. I went to the archives and found the file and the associated medical samples. I was curious so stopped and scanned the file. The alien had come through the Rift on Barry Island and the Torchwood team of the day had happened to be very close investigating something else. It meant that they were on the scene in minutes and took an atmospheric sample, apparently standard procedure back then. It had been analysed but the conclusions were gobbledygook to me. I then found the paperwork for the 1964 encounter in case it might reveal something more than its computerised counterpart. I took the files and the sample up to Owen.

"Where's Jack?" I asked him. He was not in with Owen or in his office.

"Don't know. I finished with him about half an hour ago." Owen turned away from me and went back to the machine behind him, opening one of the files I'd given him at the same time. He looked round at me, "What's the problem? Missing your daily shag?" he smirked and went back to the file. There are times I wish I'd not aimed for his shoulder.

Back up the steps, Toshiko was working at her screens. She was concentrating hard and waved me to silence when I opened my mouth to speak. I waited, understanding she was at a critical point in whatever she was doing.

"Sorry, Ianto, I needed to finish that," she smiled. "What did you want?"

"Jack. Any idea where he is?"

"Yes, he and Gwen have gone out to get us some lunch. We're having fish and chips. Jack's choice." She smiled again. "They shouldn't be long."

"Fine," I said although I did not feel it. I just hoped he'd be okay.

I wondered about that reaction as I returned to the Tourist Office and the CVs. Was I being just a tad over protective? Maybe. Like I'd said to him myself, he was an adult and was probably better able to cope than anyone else I knew. I pushed thoughts of him to the back of my mind and scanned the CVs. The candidates looked promising on paper and I thought we had a good chance of finding a suitable person. I called Helen and confirmed arrangements for the afternoon. Jack and Gwen came through the door as I finished the call. They were laughing and carrying two big bags full of smelly food.

"Lunch!" cried Jack, holding up the bag he was carrying. "Come on down, don't want them to get cold." He went through the door to the Hub with Gwen following behind. She shot me a look and mouthed 'He's okay' before she disappeared into the tunnels. I hoped he was.

I went down a few minutes later and found them gathered round the workstations eating. They had not bothered with plates, just ate the food out of the paper. I noticed Jack had smothered his in tomato ketchup which was unusual. My lunch was on the side and I popped it in the microwave to warm up; it was delicious. I made a round of coffees and everyone drifted back to work with their drinks in hand. Jack grimaced at the latte I gave him but didn't say anything. I followed him into his office.

"Jack, have you remembered that I'm out this afternoon. Interviewing." I could see he hadn't a clue what I was talking about. "For care staff," I hinted, not wanting to say much more around the others. His face lit up as he remembered.

"Of course. No problem. See you when you get back."

"Will you be okay?" It was clear he was happier again. I suppose having his team supporting him and working to get him back to normal must be comforting. I searched his face and couldn't see anything to be concerned about and yet he seemed to be veering from a high to a low and back again. I'd have stayed and kept an eye on him but it was unfair to Helen to cancel the interviews.

"Ianto, stop worrying. I'll be fine. Though I will miss you," he smirked.

"I told you before, don't do that," I remonstrated, turning to leave. "I should be back around five."

"Have fun."

I left the team to their various tasks, retrieved the interview papers and went off to the hotel room we'd booked for the afternoon. Helen and I had a productive time. We both agreed that one candidate, Ann Hudson, was head and shoulders above the rest and I agreed that Helen would offer her the job. If Ann accepted, she'd be shown round Flat Holm to make sure she understood what she was taking on. I was therefore in a happy mood when I entered the Hub at close to 5.30pm, later than I'd expected. My mood changed immediately. It was very quiet and I didn't like it. The Hub was only this quiet when something was wrong, very wrong. Only Toshiko was in sight and she looked relieved to see me.

"Ianto! Where have you been?" Her tone was accusatory and I resented it. She made me feel as if I'd been playing hooky.

"Working. Where is everyone?"

"Owen and Gwen are responding to an alert by the stadium. Some sighting at the car park there."

"And Jack?" I dreaded her answer.

She sighed. "He got really mad when Gwen said he couldn't go with them. She said he'd be a liability. She was right but she could have been more diplomatic," Toshiko admitted. "And then Owen told him he was too young to have a gun, that he'd get him a water pistol while he was out." I groaned. "He went out not long after they'd left. I did try to stop him but I was busy trying to analyse the readings and access the CCTV as well as direct the others." Her voice trailed off. "I'm sorry, Ianto, I did try."

"I know, you couldn't do any more. Any idea where he went? Do you think he went after them?"

There was no point blaming her, what was done was done. I had feared that this might happen. While everything was quiet the others had happily gone along with Jack as team leader but with an alert everything changed. Jack must have felt pushed aside and ignored while Gwen considered she was being sensible. Which she was, I admit, but a bit of tact would have worked wonders. As for Owen – I'm going to strangle him with his own stethoscope.

"No, I don't. They've not seen him. They've found the creature that had been spotted, one of those rabbity things, and are on their way back. They're searching for him on the way." She hesitated then added, "He'll be all right, won't he?"

"Of course." What else could I say? Doesn't mean I believed it myself. "Can you track him now?"

"I tried. He ran off towards the city centre but he knows how to keep out of the way of CCTV. I thought you might have some ideas." She looked up at me hopefully but my brain was mush.

"Not off hand," I replied.

I spent the next half an hour wracking my brains, thinking of places Jack would have gone. Normally I'd have said a rooftop, but he was only allowed on those by showing his Torchwood ID or through his contacts among the security staff. Neither would be any good now he looked 10 years old. With those out of the reckoning, he could be anywhere. I checked some of the CCTV around the Bay, wondering if he'd just gone for a walk. I didn't spot him, which wasn't surprising. It was a dark, cold November evening, no one in their right mind would be out there if they didn't have to be.

Gwen and Owen returned with the rabbity creature we'd never given a name. They lived around Bute Park and the Castle and were usually harmless but at two foot high they startled people who saw them. I couldn't trust myself around Gwen and Owen so took the rabbity thing and bedded him down in a cell overnight and fed him. He'd be released back into the Park tomorrow. While I was down there, I thought back to the child who'd been affected by the Zenotope back in 60s. How horrid it must have been to be kept in one of these cells. With the brain of a four year old he wouldn't have understood what was happening. I was glad Jack had befriended him.

* * *

_Where is Jack? Will he be all right? Next chapter up tomorrow ..._

_Don't forget to review!_


	10. Chapter 10

_Where is Jack?_

* * *

At 6.37 I was back in the main area of the Hub. The others were getting ready to go out and search for Jack. "Searching's useless. You have no idea where to look. It'd be looking for a needle in a haystack," I protested.

"We have to do something," retorted Gwen.

"You've already done more than enough," I snapped. "You and Owen." I stood and stared at them, daring them to argue.

"You weren't here, you don't know anything about it, Tea-boy!" jeered Owen.

"Owen's right. Just where did you go? We could have needed you." Gwen again, pursuing the one point I couldn't defend myself against: Jack had sworn me to secrecy about Flat Holm. Luckily I was saved from having to answer as the cog door opened and Jack walked in, face set in an obstinate mask.

"Jack, sweetheart, thank goodness you're all right," said Gwen, running up to him and crouching down to hug him. "I'm so sorry I got angry with you." Jack's body stiffened at being spoken to like a child then relaxed; he always liked a hug. I let out the breath I was holding, it looked like it would be okay. Gwen released him and stepped back. "Where have you been?"

"Out." I'm not sure how adolescents everywhere develop the ability to sound so defiant while uttering monosyllables but they do. And it appeared Jack had managed it too. I remembered acting like it when I was growing up and had seen friends and my nephew do exactly the same. It was guaranteed to annoy any adult. I waited to see how Gwen would react.

"Right. Well, you're back now. That's the important thing," responded Gwen slowly, her smile forced and her shoulders stiff.

"Would anyone like a coffee?" I asked, in an attempt to lighten the mood.

They all jumped at the chance and I got busy. Gwen updated Jack on the rabbity thing – what should we call them? Nothing came to mind – and then the conversation moved to the research they'd all been doing into the Zenotope. Owen's tests were still running as were Toshiko's so answers would not be available until the morning. Gwen had found nothing helpful in the paperwork. Jack was appreciative of their efforts and agreed that nothing could be done for a while. He even made a joke, a small one, and that lessened the tension another notch. I decided it was a good moment to tackle the next hurdle.

"Jack, you can't stay here tonight. It wouldn't be safe." His head whipped round to look at me and he did not look pleased; I hadn't expected him to.

Toshiko came to my aid. "I'll be here for a while yet. I want to analyse the readings as they come in and run a couple more diagnostics. I'm happy to monitor things."

"I can come and relieve you," offered Owen unexpectedly. I'd like to think he was feeling guilty for his earlier crack about the water pistol but I was probably giving him too much credit. "I can't do anything for a while. I'll get off now and come in at … oh, midnight? Then you can get home. Any problems, call me in earlier."

"Thanks, guys," said Gwen hurriedly. "So, Jack, you get to come home with either me or Ianto. You pick." She said this brightly with a gap-toothed grin as if would be a huge treat.

Jack looked around at all of us. "Seems I have no say in this," he began and then sighed, the fight going out of him. I believe he knew he had no option and found it easier to give in gracefully. "You'd never be able to explain me to Rhys – and I'd never be able to keep my mouth shut round him - so it'll have to be Ianto." He looked up at me, "If that's okay?" He appeared to be accepting the fait accompli graciously and I was pleased.

"I'll pack a bag for you."

I went his office and entered the hatch down to his quarters. Behind me, Owen was packing his stuff up and Toshiko returned to her beloved computers. I heard Jack pattering behind me, the trainers squeaked slightly on the Hub floor, and his voice asking Gwen for 'a word'. I was down in Jack's quarters when the two started talking above me. I could have avoided eavesdropping but I didn't. I wanted to know what Jack had to say.

"Gwen, I appreciate this is a strange situation but this afternoon you were out of line. I may look like a kid but I'm not and I don't appreciate you undermining me before the others." He sounded reasonable and rational, slightly rehearsed if anything.

"I'm sorry, Jack. I didn't mean for it blow up like that. But I was right, you can't go out on missions." She was conciliatory, even a little embarrassed perhaps, but also stood her ground. Smart move.

"I know and I understand. A quiet word, alone, would have been a better approach. For the record, until I'm back to normal, you'll be leading all field ops. But I am still the leader of this team and I decide who does what. We need to work together."

"Absolutely. But it won't be for long, Jack. We'll soon have you sorted." I could hear the smile in her voice and moved away from the hatch and began packing. They'd cleared the air and I hoped their agreement would hold.

I soon had the bag packed with the few clothes and toiletries Jack would need at my place. I climbed back up to the main Hub and found Jack chatting to Toshiko. The others had gone. I picked up Jack's jacket and gloves which he'd thrown down and went out to join them. "Ready to go?" I asked, helping him into the jacket.

"Yeah." He moved his wrist strap from the pocket of his jeans and put it in an inside pocket of his jacket, zipping it securely. He certainly didn't want to lose that.

I put my own coat on and had a word with Toshiko. When I turned to get the bag Jack already had it, though he was standing nearer his office than I remembered. Curious but I assumed he was just determined to be as independent as possible. "Okay then, let's go. Good night, Tosh." We left by the Tourist Office and that reminded me to tell Jack about the interviews. He was pleased we'd found someone. After getting into the car, I turned to him. "So, what do you want to do tonight?"

"Well, I can't do you," he smiled, coming close to a smirk but not quite. He thought for a moment, "I'm hungry, so let's eat."

"Restaurant or do you want to cook?" I was easy either way. It was Jack who liked to fiddle about in the kitchen from time to time and the results were usually good. Only once had it gone totally wrong. He'd decided to try a recipe he'd got from the Internet which involved kidney beans. Of course, he didn't bother to soak them for the required 24 hours so the resulting dish was inedible. Which was providential as I discovered later that these beans are poisonous if not cooked right; no problem for him but potentially fatal for me!

Jack screwed up his face as he thought. "I can't cook. No way I'll be able to reach the stove. Let's eat out."

"Okay by me. Any preferences?" I started the car. We had grown bored of the eateries around the Bay and usually ate in the City or nearer my home. "What about the Italian?" This was a small, family-run restaurant which served excellent pasta and had become a favourite of mine. It was also within walking distance of my flat which made parking easier.

"Okay."

* * *

_He's safe, thank goodness. Next chapter up now, I can't keep you waiting any longer .... but I think I need a reward, more lovely reviews!_


	11. Chapter 11

_Ianto and Jack share an evening together ...._

* * *

He fastened his seat belt and I was again reminded that this was illegal. At the very least he should have been in the back seat. Oh well, I closed my eyes (metaphorically) and ignored it. I drove off, taking the back streets I knew so well. At this time of night, we had a good run and I was parking (in a very convenient spot for once) less than 20 minutes later. I moved his bag from the back seat and locked it in the boot.

"Do your coat up, Jack, you'll get cold." I shivered just looking at him. It was a clear night and I expected frost before the morning.

"What are you, my mother?" he muttered but did fasten his jacket. He even put the gloves on.

We walked briskly down a couple of side streets and were at the restaurant. As it was a Tuesday I hadn't expected it to be busy and I was right. We were ushered to a table for two in the window. Lucia, the waitress, was attentive as always and made a fuss of Jack. I had to improvise on the spot to explain who he was; I said he was a friend's son that I was looking after. She seemed to accept this, left some menus and took our drink orders: a beer for me and water for Jack.

"What do you fancy?" I asked, looking up from the menu. Jack was eying Lucia, a well-endowed brunette who usually flirted shamelessly with him. "Food, Jack, not her."

He grinned and opened his menu. Everything on the menu was good and I had difficulty deciding but finally went for spaghetti with clams. Jack chose lasagna which always made us laugh; it was one of the few things Rhys could cook and according to Gwen they lived on it. We gave the order and sipped our drinks. Jack was quiet and I was content to enjoy the silence. There were few other diners and we would not be overheard if he wanted to talk later.

"You haven't asked me," he said suddenly, after several minutes.

"Asked what?"

"What I did this afternoon." He put his head on one side and looked at me speculatively. "The others did but you didn't."

"I figured you'd tell me if you wanted to. Besides, I was just glad you came back."

"Were you worried about me?" he asked, seeming delighted with the thought. He grinned broadly and I saw again the Jack I knew and loved.

"I always worry about you, Jack." It came out a little more seriously than I had intended but I meant it. He reached across and I put my hand in his little warm one. I liked the physical contact but recognised it was unwise to hold hands in a public place. I knew he was over 100 years old but the other people in the restaurant didn't. I released his hand, patting it.

"I went to the cinema," he announced, leaning back in his chair. "It was about the only place a kid can go and not be questioned."

He was probably right. "They must have thought you were playing truant, it is a school day." I took a sip of the cool beer. "What did you see?"

"Spiderman, one of the sequels I think. I didn't really watch it, I just needed to get out of the Hub and the cinema was warm and dark and I could think."

Our food arrived and Jack tucked the napkin into his collar and grinned at me mischievously. It always embarrassed me when the adult Jack did that with his napkin, now I thought it was good idea; he was a messy eater and didn't have that many spare clothes. The food was excellent and we tucked in.

"What were you thinking about? At the cinema."

"Colin, mostly. He was an ordinary kid before he was changed and just because he was in the wrong place at the wrong time his life was ruined. And his family's. They thought he'd just disappeared, of course." He took a mouthful of food and chewed thoughtfully. "I came across his father a few years later. He'd lost his job, was living on the street. The mother was an alcoholic and their other two kids were in care. Hell of a waste."

He was right. So many lives were touched by aliens and changed for the worst, never for the better it seemed. I thought about the people at Flat Holm. I'd seen the records of the first returnees and could visualise how awful their existences must have been before Jack had set up the current facility. It wasn't luxurious but at least there was some comfort for them and medical care, not that it could help much.

"Is it because of Colin and his family that you set up Flat Holm?" I asked. I had never been clear what had prompted him to do it. It had been a hell of a project to undertake when he was the sole survivor of Torchwood 3 and had more than enough to keep him busy.

"Partly. Him and all the others I saw pass through the cells." He frowned, "This is depressing stuff. Let's talk about something fun."

"Okay," I smiled. "What do you have in mind?"

"Oh, lots of things but you keep telling me not to say them to you." He looked wide eyed and innocent again and I had to laugh.

We nattered on for a while, eating our meal. Jack tucked in to a huge bowl of ice cream with chocolate sauce for dessert and when he'd finished I couldn't help myself. I just had to lean across and wipe his mouth. He was grinning away and thoroughly enjoying being a child. I had the feeling that if he stayed one for much longer he would revert to childish behaviour entirely. I paid the bill and we left, walking quickly through the deserted streets. Jack put his hand in mine and I gripped it tightly. At the car I retrieved his bag and we climbed the stairs to the flat.

We hung our coats up and Jack sat on the floor and took off his trainers. That made me realise I hadn't bought him any slippers. He was quite happy I hadn't. Within minutes he was sliding up and down on the laminate floors, skating round the flat like it was an ice rink. He fell a couple of times and banged into doors but enjoyed himself immensely. Like I was thinking earlier, reverting. I went and changed into jeans and a sweater. Putting his bag on the bed I was about to unpack it when he slid into the room and banged into me. He grabbed hold round my waist to stop himself from falling.

"This is great fun!" he yelled, flushed and grinning hugely. "You have a go."

"No, thanks." I knew that if I tried I'd end up breaking something, probably an arm or a leg.

"Fuddy-duddy!" He was breathing heavily from his exertions and stood for a moment looking on as I starting unpacking his bag, putting the items on the bed. Then he started laughing, pointing at the toiletries. "I won't need that!" he spluttered, bending over double with his hilarity.

I looked where he was pointing and had to smile. From force of habit I'd packed his shaving kit, not something a 10 year old normally owned. "Okay, you've had your fun," I said, putting it back in the empty bag. "Make yourself useful and hang these up." I took the toiletries he would need into the bathroom while he, still chuckling to himself, put his clothes away.

"Now what?" he asked, looking up at me. We were in the living room and he stood, hands in his jeans pockets looking at me expectantly.

Oh Lord, he expects me to entertain him. Usually this would be no problem, we'd fall into bed or anywhere else his inventive mind took us and … dabble. That was out of the question. I thought about my nephew, eight years old now and into computer games. "There's the Playstation. I'm sure there's a game you'd like."

Jack shook his head. "No, I don't want to do something on my own. I want something we can do together." He grinned at my expression, "And I don't mean that. You have a one-track mind! Got any board games? Or a jigsaw puzzle? I'd love to do a puzzle!"

"There may be one, in that cupboard." He opened the one I was pointing to and started to rummage around. He was lying face down on the floor to see in properly, his feet waving in the air. I grabbed each foot in turn and pulled his socks back on properly; his skating had almost pulled them off.

He looked round, grinned and said, "Thanks, Mom."

"You'll get a good hiding in a minute. Found anything?"

"Yep." He sat crossed legged with three puzzle boxes on the floor beside him. "There's some cats, don't want that." He screwed his nose up. "Sailing boats? Nooo, too much blue. Ah, yes, this one."

He stood up and brought it over for me to see. It was a flower market in Holland, lots of stalls with brightly coloured flowers surrounded by tall narrow buildings. There were also shoppers and market holders. I remembered it. I had had flu shortly after Lisa and I had got together and she had bought it for me to do while I was recovering. I had started it once but not got very far; I didn't have the patience.

"Okay," I said reluctantly. At 1,000 pieces at least it would keep him occupied for a while. He went over to the dining table and pulled out a chair. I bent and put away all the stuff he'd dislodged in finding it. "Do you want a drink?"

"Please." He sounded preoccupied and I saw he had the box open and was picking through for the side pieces. He was kneeling on the chair so he could reach. He looked round suddenly, "Can I have a milkshake?"

"A milkshake?" Where in blazes had that come from?

"Yeah. You told me once you made them for your nephew. I really fancy one."

Reverting, he's definitely reverting. "I'll see if I've got any." I left him to his puzzle and went into the kitchen. Hiding at the back of a cupboard was a half empty bottle of syrup and so I made him his milkshake and a coffee for myself. Smiling, I added a couple of bendy straws to his drink. His face lit up when I presented it to him and he sucked hard on the straws.

"This is great." He smiled again and I realised he had been doing that a lot this evening. There may be something beneficial to this childish behaviour if it made him so happy. He handed me the puzzle box. "Look through there for pieces of the yellow and red tulips," he pointed to the picture so I could see what he meant, "I'm starting there."

* * *

_Now they just have to get through the night ... Please review_


	12. Chapter 12

_Many, many thanks to all of you who have taken the trouble to review. This is the first time I've topped 50! _

_In this chapter, Ianto and Jack continue to spend the evening together ..._

* * *

We settled into a routine. I'd be told what pieces to find and he'd try and fit them in. Occasionally I was graciously permitted to fit a piece myself. As it took him longer to fit them than me to find them I had time to sit and watch him. He was totally immersed in the task. His tongue peeked out from his lips from time to time as he tried to work out where one group of pieces linked up with another. I found some CDs and loaded up the player and we sang along to the songs we knew. We were having such a good time, I wondered what his childhood had been like, in the 51st century. Had he spent evenings like this with his parents? I was going to ask but then remembered his reluctance to speak of his life before coming to Earth. I knew the broad outline but none of the details. Probably better to leave it, I decided. No point in upsetting him. He decided to try to get more from his milkshake, even though he'd drunk the lot already, and made an horrendous noise sucking through the straws.

"Enough!" I said, taking the glass. He flashed a grin then turned back to the puzzle that was coming on well. He's a lot better at these things than I am. I took the mug and glass into the kitchen and rinsed them. Then I noticed the time; it was 11.40. "Jack, it's getting late. Do you want to go to bed?" I regretted it the minute I said it. What an opening for him.

"Thought you'd never ask," he cried, jumping down and running over. He grabbed me round the waist, his head resting against my chest. I felt small hands on my arse.

"No!" I said, pulling away, "you are not sleeping with me." I held him away with my hands on his shoulders. He struggled for a while, trying to reach me, but I was way too tall for him. "I'll make up the sofa bed for you."

He stood defeated. "Don't bother," he said, sighing. "I'm not tired. If I feel like it, I can just crash on the sofa as it is." He looked forlorn but I was not taken in, not this time.

"Okay. Go and change into your pyjamas and put on your dressing gown. Keep your socks on or your feet will get cold. I'll get the spare duvet and some pillows." I watched him go, hands in pockets, head down and feet dragging. He was a good little actor, I'll give him that. By the time I'd got the bedding together and put away the CDs he had changed and was back in the living room. He looked younger than ever. "Try and get some rest tonight," I told him, knowing he needed a couple of hours usually.

"Okay," he said coming up to me. "Do I get a good night kiss?" He looked up at me appealingly.

How could I resist. I bent to give him a chaste kiss on the cheek but he moved at the last minute so I ended up kissing his lips. Cheeky bugger. I only made brief contact and then released him. "Good night," I said, walking to the bedroom.

"Good night."

When I looked back, he was standing looking after me. A small boy lost, or so he wanted me to believe. I hardened my heart and shut the door firmly. He was fine, he was manipulating me. I yawned and stripped off, falling into bed straight away. I was whacked, it had been a long and eventful day. I fell asleep almost immediately.

-ooOoo-

I woke slowly, letting myself drift from dreams to wakefulness. I felt rested, relaxed and happy which I didn't always when I woke. My dreams were not always peaceful and I still had nightmares from time to time from which I woke sweating and terrified. The room was still dark so it must be early. I heard the heartbeat under my ear and knew that was why I was sleeping so well, Jack was with me. Jack … was … in … bed … with … me. The full import of the thought came home to me and I sat up abruptly, turning on the light at the same time.

"Jack!" I shouted. The boy, who had been dozing I realised guiltily, started and jerked awake.

"What is it?" he muttered, shielding his eyes against the glare of the lamp.

"What are you doing here!? I told you to sleep on the sofa!"

"I couldn't get to sleep without you."

"Did you even try?" He hesitated and I knew I'd got it right. He'd never intended to sleep anywhere but here. "I knew it. Jack Harkness, you are a devious, lying little toerag!"

"I don't know what your problem is," he said, sitting up. "Nothing happened. I just lay down next to you. It's not as if I could do anything."

"My problem is that I, a grown man, shared a bed with a 10 year old boy. Surely even your permissive century believed that was wrong."

"But nothing happened!" he wailed again.

"It could have," I protested.

"I keep telling you, I can't do anything like that!"

"But I could!" I am not and never have been attracted to young boys, let me get that straight immediately. However, this boy was Jack and while he looked like a boy I saw so many familiar mannerisms and expressions I just might forget he wasn't an adult.

"Oh." He paused, looking at me in sudden realisation. "I'm sorry. I didn't think about how you'd be feeling." His words were soft and sincere. He started to get out of bed, "I'll go."

"It's okay, you can stay." I leant against the headboard, pulling the duvet close. He hesitated and then returned to his position, next to me. "Your touch is still the same, does the same to me." I felt I had to explain but it was rather difficult having this sort of confessional conversation with someone who looked so young.

"I'm sorry, Yan, really I am. I kinda forgot that you might still fancy me." I took a good look at him but he didn't seem to be making fun.

"Don't flatter yourself," I said, smiling and nudged him. He nudged back and we carried on like that for a few minutes. We were both laughing and the air had been cleared. He tentatively laid his head against my shoulder and I put my arm round him. I was just providing comfort, I told myself sternly. We shared a quiet moment or two. "What's it like, being 10 years old again?" I asked.

"Weird! I hate not being able to reach things, I'm just so short! And Owen's stupid comments and not going out on ops, that's irritating. But some stuff's fun. I can do loads of things that I couldn't get away with before," he said perking up.

"Like sliding around on my floors," I said ruefully. He laughed, a good sound.

"Yeah. And going to the movies. And doing the puzzle. Oh and the milkshake." He thought, "Actually, just about all the things I've done with you have been fun."

I was rather pleased at that. I hadn't gone out of my way to indulge him, just let him be a kid I suppose. Perhaps we'd all like the opportunity for a while. The chance to rediscover the uncomplicated joys of life without caring what others think or having the pressures of adult life. Not that Jack was ever bothered much about what others thought of him but at least now he was not criticised for not acting his age.

He was speaking again. "I know the others don't really accept me looking like this, not like you do, but it shouldn't be for much longer. I rang Tosh last night, just to check in. She said she thinks she and Owen have got a handle on the problem. They should have something definite to report this morning."

"That's good," I agreed and it was of course. But there was a part of me that would miss this young lad. "We should think about going in, find out what caused your de-ageing."

He looked across at the clock. "It's only 5.30. There's no rush."

"I usually get up around now. I like an early start."

"Yeah but that's so you can be alone with me before everyone else arrives," he smiled with self-satisfaction.

"Bighead," I commented, moving my arm and pushing him gently away. "If we're not going in yet, I'm going to get some more sleep." I snuggled down in the bed and turned on my side, away from him.

"Could you at least turn the light out?" he said plaintively in my ear. I relented and did as he asked, then I found sleep reclaimed me quickly.

* * *

_Ahh! Ianto gets a more violent awakening in the next chapter.... _

_I love reviews (It would be great to reach 100) _


	13. Chapter 13

_A bit of alien action now ...._

* * *

When I woke the second time it was unwillingly. Hands were pulling at me, shaking me and a voice was yelling in my ear. "Ianto! Wake up!" It was Jack, of course. He was standing beside the bed, frowning and rocking me back an forth.

"What is it?" I moaned groggily. I find that if I go back to sleep after waking once, I sleep more soundly and it's much more difficult to wake. That was the case this morning.

"Weevils!" he hissed. "They need you to help."

I was awake now. I flung the duvet back and sat up on the side of the bed. Jack took a pace or two away from the bed and stood, staring at me admiringly. I couldn't think why I so fascinating until I realised I was stark naked. "Give it a rest, Jack." I stood and went to the bathroom and had a very quick shower; shaving would have to wait. It woke me up properly and I dressed hurriedly. I glanced at the clock, 6.58.

In the living room I found Jack, dressed and putting his shoes on. I hoped he'd showered at some point but didn't have time to check. "What happened?" I asked. I grabbed some juice from the fridge and took a swig from the carton. I held it out to Jack but he shook his head.

"I had some milk," he told me. "Two Weevils attacked a man on his way to work this morning, about half an hour ago, killed him. Owen's co-ordinating from the Hub and Gwen's on her way to the scene, somewhere in Splott. I told him not to disturb Tosh, she only went home at 2."

"You're not coming," I stated. "You can stay here and I'll pick you up later."

"Don't be stupid, Ianto, I'm coming. I promise I'll stay in the car and keep out of the way. I can keep in touch with Owen." He stood looking up, putting on his jacket before picking up his overnight bag which he'd obviously packed. I couldn't be bothered to argue. I'd just lock him in the car.

"All right but you make sure that's all you do."

We were out of the flat and running to the car. I belted through the streets, dodging early morning commuters and milk floats. Jack did just as he'd promised, maintaining contact with Owen and Gwen and directing me to the location. Worked pretty well. I parked behind a small row of shops and checked my gun and the Weevil spray I always keep in the car.

"Gwen's over there," cried Jack, pointing to the left. I looked and saw her at the mouth of an alley. She hadn't seen us. She was peering round a corner into the alley, gun held in both hands. "Gwen, we can see you," he said into his comms. "What's the situation?"

I saw her head come round and scan the surroundings, settling on my car. _"There's two of them. They're cornered in the alley, it's a dead-end," _came her voice over the comms.

"Stay here," I ordered, getting out. I locked the car doors behind me and Jack said something I couldn't hear. I was glad of that as I was pretty sure he was swearing. I ran to Gwen's side and flattened myself against the wall.

"You brought him with you!?" she exclaimed.

"He promised to stay in the car."

"And you believed him!?" she said, disbelief evident.

"I locked him in." We exchanged glances and she smiled her gap-toothed smile. I truly believe she thinks I'm an idiot. If anyone should know not to believe Jack, it's me. I'm the one that hears his lies and excuses when he's flirting – or more - with other people.

"Okay. You take the left, I'll go right. Be careful."

We edged round the corner of the wall and I got my first sight of the Weevils. There were two of them, middling sized, both with blood on their muzzles and claws. They were crouched in a corner, eating something. I was glad I hadn't had time for breakfast. They must have found the dog, a labrador I think, and decided on a snack. We slowly walked towards them; they didn't look up. When we were about two metres away, one of the Weevils looked up suddenly. Perhaps it had caught our smell on the wind. This startled the other one and we now had two alert and angry Weevils looking at us.

"Forget the spray, Ianto," she said. "Shoot to kill." I was more than happy to comply. Once Weevils tasted blood they became violently aggressive and eager for more.

In a blinding flash, both Weevils sprang at us. They covered the distance in very little time and I only managed to get off one shot. It hit the one on the left but only in the shoulder. It did not stop him, just made him angrier. I heard Gwen's pistol fire but I couldn't spare time to think of her. The one I had shot was on me and I tried fending it off, ducking beneath the claws. I managed another shot, directly into its belly and it folded for an instant, long enough for me to take a step away and bring down my fists, which still cradled the gun, on its exposed neck. It fell to the ground but was far from defeated. I risked a quick look across at Gwen and wished I hadn't; she was pressed against the wall, the Weevil holding her head at an angle, getting ready to rip her throat out. I raised my gun, still miraculously in my hand, and was about to shoot when the Weevil I had clubbed sprang at me again and pulled my gun arm down. I heard gun shots nearby; Gwen, I thought relieved. I twisted and shot twice, this time getting some vital organ as the Weevil attacking me went down and stayed down.

Breathing hard, I turned to assist Gwen but she didn't need it. The Weevil that had been attacking her was down, the bullets had ripped away part of its skull. Gwen was slumped on the ground in Jack's arms. Jack!? How the hell? I didn't have time to speculate about how he got out of a locked car or why his Webley was lying on the ground beside him.

"Ianto," Jack said, "get the first aid kit from your car." As I moved to obey, I saw he was holding Gwen's arm in a tight grip. She had been slashed and blood was pumping out. "Owen," he said in his comms, "Gwen's been hurt. We need you. Bring the SUV, we have bodies to collect."

"_On my way,"_ he replied.

I ran to the car and heard Jack on the comms again, this time to Tosh summarising what had happened and asking her to come in. A good move, we needed her. When I got back to him and Gwen, the blood was flowing more sluggishly from her wound but she looked pale and shivery. I knelt beside them and fixed a tourniquet around Gwen's upper arm, easing the flow of blood still further Jack held a pressure bandage against the wound, having ripped her sleeve out of the way.

"Ianto, take this," he said, indicating the bandage. "My hands are too small." I did as he asked and was relieved when the blood finally stopped flowing. Jack took off his jacket and draped it round her shoulders before cradling her once more against him. He was murmuring all the time, telling her everything was okay, that Owen was on his way. Her eyes stayed open which was a good sign. He reached for the first aid kit again and with one hand took out a syringe – pain killer – and jabbed it into her thigh rocking her against him all the time.

* * *

_Phew, exciting start to the day! Next time, it's back to the Hub for much needed medical attention_

_Please review._


	14. Chapter 14

_Thanks for the reviews ... _

* * *

Owen and I loaded the dead Weevils into the SUV and then he was off, taking Gwen back to the Hub. He had been content with our rough and ready first aid and assured us she would be okay. Tosh was in the Hub now, liaising with the police about the calls concerning our gunfire and the dead factory worker. I made sure Gwen's car was secure – we'd have to come and collect it later – and joined Jack in my car. He was huddled in the front seat, legs drawn up.

I sat for some minutes, still recovering from the shock myself. That was the problem with Weevil hunts. They were straight forward so often that it was easy to forget they could go wrong. If Jack hadn't been with me Gwen would be dead now. I couldn't have helped her. And if she had gone down, I may well have followed her when the second Weevil, as he undoubtedly would have, had attacked me. "Thanks, Jack." I reached a hand and tousled his hair.

He smiled at me. "Hey, we're a team." He put his legs down and fastened his seat belt. "Let's go."

I started the engine, ready to get out of the place. "Tell me one thing. How did you get out of the car? And where did you hide the gun?"

"That's two things." I shot him a look and he half-smiled. "Wrist strap. Jacket pocket," he said, shrugging his shoulders. I should have known, maybe if I'd been more awake I would have anticipated it. Ah well. I revved the engine and drove to the Hub.

When we arrived, Owen was working on Gwen in the Medical Bay. Toshiko was standing at the top of the steps watching him and we joined her; it seemed a good place to be right then. Gwen looked much better than before, her colour was returning and she was smiling, albeit weakly. Owen had finished stitching the wound - a deep and jagged gash - and was now bandaging it.

"You'll need to rest the arm for a few days," he told her. "And take antibiotics. At least your tetanus shot is up to date." Weevil claws harboured all sorts of nasty bugs and Owen was relentless in making sure we all kept up with these basic preventative measures. He even makes Jack have a tetanus shot; I suspect just because he likes him to suffer too.

"You should go home, Gwen," said Jack, descending the steps. "Get some rest."

"I can't, not now. We've got to get you back to normal."

"That's not important right now. You are." He stroked her hair, which he could reach only because she was lying down. "Is Rhys home? You need someone with you."

She shook her head. "He's at work. I don't want to bother him, not in his new job." She struggled to sit up and managed it. "Let me stay, Jack. I promise I'll do nothing more that sit at a desk." She looked into his eyes, pleading to be allowed to remain. It was quite a change from yesterday when she'd been ordering him around. In fact it was clear that, once again, we were all treating Jack as our leader. He had earned our loyalty despite his changed size.

"All right but only because Owen can keep an eye on you here." He turned to Owen. "Take a look at Ianto. He's got a few gashes too."

I was surprised and looked down at myself. He was right. The claws of the Weevil I had fought had ripped through to my skin and there was some blood seeping from wounds on my arms. Owen beckoned me down and I swapped places with Gwen, who Jack and Toshiko helped to the work area. I stripped off my jacket and shirt and Owen bathed and dressed the gashes. They weren't deep and didn't need stitches but they stung like blazes.

"Thanks," I said, when he had finished.

"What happened out there? Gwen said something about Jack saving her," he sounded incredulous. Probably couldn't imagine how a boy could manage it.

"He did. And if he hadn't, I'd have been a goner too. Good job he had more than a water pistol." He had the grace to flush at that, I'm pleased to say. I gave him more of the details as he cleared up. I don't think there'll be any more stupid comments from him until Jack's back to normal.

I picked up my abandoned clothes and realised they were too torn and blood stained to be wearable. The shirt was a write-off but the suit jacket should be salvageable. I climbed up to the work area and saw Jack sitting with Gwen on the couch while Toshiko looked on from her desk. I noticed Gwen's and Jack's clothes were bloody and their jeans were filthy from where they had been sitting or kneeling in the alley.

"Gwen, Jack, you ought to change out of those dirty clothes."

Jack nodded and he and Toshiko helped Gwen to her feet. Toshiko took Gwen off while Jack followed me down to his quarters. I quickly changed into a spare shirt and suit I kept there and took the opportunity to shave. When I'd finished Jack was sitting on his bed. He was wearing different jeans with one of the dark blue shirts over a T-shirt; he was almost a miniature version of his normal self.

"You okay?" he asked as I came to stand by him.

"Yeah, just a few scratches. Let's go," I said and followed him up the ladder.

Owen had joined Toshiko and they were huddled round Gwen who was back on the couch. I've noticed that whenever one of us is hurt the others all crowd round. Giving support by our presence, I suppose. Or maybe a herd instinct, wanting to protect the weakest. Whatever starts it off, it does help as I had good cause to remember. Jack joined them and I stood just a pace or two away.

"Okay, people. We have work to do. Tosh, are the police squared away?" Jack brought us back to normal. There really was no doubting who was in charge now. His actions this morning had demonstrated that whatever his age or size he was a force to be reckoned with.

"Yes. The dead man, Clive Reynolds, was single with no immediate family. The police are treating it as a gang attack, the cover story's in place. Your gunfire was fireworks." She smiled at the last. We were going to have to come up with a better cover story soon but this one still seemed to work.

"Good job. Gwen's car is still at the scene. Ianto, take Tosh and go and collect it. Leave it outside Gwen's flat." He looked across at her and smiled, "She won't be driving today. Then, when you're back, we can discuss how to reverse whatever happened to me." He smiled and I thought, just for a moment, he looked anxious to return to normal but the feeling was gone as soon as I noticed it.

"Has anyone had breakfast?" I asked. There was a resounding 'no'. I smiled, "I'll pick up something on the way back."

"Bagels," requested Jack.

"Danish for me," put in Gwen. Her voice was strong and steady which was good to hear.

"Bacon, sausage and egg sandwich," said Owen., greedy as always.

"I'll see what I can do," I said and walked out with Toshiko to the SUV. When we got there we hauled the bodies of the Weevils out and stowed them away. Luckily the boot liner was in place so I didn't have lots of cleaning to do – for once. We climbed in and drove off on our errands.

* * *

_Over breakfast we learn how to get Jack back to normal. Please review, I love to get your feedback._


	15. Chapter 15

_Explanation time at last. And some tough decisions to be made ..._

* * *

When we got back to the Hub, about an hour later, Gwen was still on the couch. She was propped up with cushions and pillows and had a blanket over her. She looked remarkably comfortable. I gave her a bag with the requested Danish pastries together with her car keys. Owen was at his desk and got his sandwich, which was oozing grease and smelt vile. Toshiko settled at her own desk with a muffin. Jack walked out of his office and accepted the cream cheese bagel. I left my own plain bagel on one side and went to make coffees for everyone. The others were talking quietly when I returned and accepted the drinks gratefully. We were all appreciating a chance to recover from the violent start to our day.

"I suppose we'd better hear what you two have found out about getting me back to normal," began Jack, looking at Owen and Toshiko. "As Gwen is settled, let's do it here rather than in the Conference Room." I sat on the floor, beside the couch; this was likely to be a long meeting. I leant back against the wall and bit into the bagel hungrily. Jack stayed standing but, of course, this didn't give him his usual commanding height. He was on the same level as Toshiko and Owen who were sitting down!

"Okay, I'll start," said Owen. "The Zenotope gives off Tachyon energy. I found it in the sample from 1943 and Tosh found it in the Hub. It's officially theoretical at present but Torchwood has known about it for years as the Rift is riddled with it."

Toshiko cut in. "The levels we found vary. The sample was pretty low but a lot of that is due to degradation over the past 60 plus years. The scans of the Hub show about twice that level."

"Tachyon energy," took up Owen, "is a pesky little element. We know it's associated with time travel because we've found it in people who've come through the Rift from other eras. And, as you know, we've had a lot of those lately. The appearance of the Zenotope may be related, we don't know."

"If the this energy is the same, why did the boy in the 1960s …"

"Colin," put in Jack quietly.

"Why did Colin," amended Gwen, "get aged by 30 years and Jack made younger by what, over a hundred?"

"We only have two samples to test, the one from 1943 and the one that zapped Jack. Owen tested them, on some lab rats, and they had markedly different effects. The 1943 one is what we're calling positive – it ages whatever it hits – while the one that Jack experienced is negative – it makes people or whatever younger. In both cases the affect was the same in terms of years. We believe the reason Jack became so much younger is that he'd already been exposed to tachyon energy when he was a time traveller." Toshiko looked across at him and the rest of us followed her gaze. Jack was thinking hard, you could see that from his expression. "As for Colin, he was obviously exposed to the positive energy."

"The scans I ran on you," said Owen to Jack, "confirmed all that and showed heightened levels of the energy. Just as I'd expect if you'd been zapped with it."

Jack nodded, "Okay. That all makes sense. Can it be reversed?"

Toshiko and Owen exchanged a glance that did not bode well. "We think it can." She said no more and Owen seemed reluctant to add anything.

Jack looked from one to the other. "Well can it or can't it?"

"The only way we can see to get you back to normal is to expose you to the opposite version of the energy, with a little variation of our own to ensure you continue to age once you're back to normal. Well, age as normally as you do. Our theory is that if we do it again, as soon as possible and definitely within 48 hours of when you were exposed, then it should work the opposite way to how it did then."

"Your theory?" I queried. "Should work? Didn't you try it on the lab rats?" I couldn't believe how lax these two were being. I wondered if they were making it up.

"Yes, we did. It was only a small sample, I haven't had time to do more," explained Owen. "I used four rats. It worked with two of them, not the others. They were made younger."

"A 50/50 chance!? That's way too risky," put in Gwen. "You can't take that kind of chance, Jack. They'll have to come up with something better. Do more experiments."

"There is nothing better," responded Toshiko, forcefully for her.

"What if we do nothing? Would Jack age normally?" Gwen pursued.

"We only have the experience of the boy … sorry, Colin. He didn't." Owen gave us this bit of happy news!

"Hold on." Jack held a hand up for silence as we all started talking at once. "Let me get this straight. You're proposing to zap me with the opposite kind of tachyon energy. Best scenario is that it would reverse it completely. Right?" Toshiko and Owen nodded. "But if the levels aren't right, couldn't it just age me a bit, not back to where I was?"

"It might," replied Toshiko, "but we've calculated the original levels and can replicate them exactly. We'd be very close – within a couple of years - which for you is good enough." That sounded cavalier but as Jack didn't age like the rest of us we wouldn't be able to see a difference.

"Okay. Worse case scenario, it makes me younger. At the moment I'm about 10 years old. What if I'm made younger by the same amount as before, say 100 years for sake of argument? I won't exist." I hadn't thought of that and the horror must have been evident on my face because Jack gave me a grim little reassuring smile.

"That's possible," admitted Owen, unable to meet Jack's gaze.

"Hold on," said Gwen, equally as horrified as I was but also puzzled, "Jack can't die."

"If he's made younger by more than 10 years," explained Owen patiently, "it will be as if he never existed. His atoms will split apart and even his immortal body won't be able to put them back together in the right order." There was a moment's silence as we took that in. We'd all got so used to the idea of Jack being around forever that the thought he might not be required serious adjustment to our way of thinking.

"And if I decide to do nothing I could remain 10 years old for the rest of my life?" Jack spoke and no one said anything in reply. I imagine we were all thinking the same thing. For Jack, the rest of his life meant eternity. He would be 10 years old for thousands of years. "Interesting choice I have to make," he said wryly.

"You should wait. We should look further, consider other options," urged Gwen. She was passionate in her argument and Jack listened to her closely.

"If you want to try it, Jack, it has to be done in the next 15 hours. Before 2am tomorrow for the best results." Toshiko spoke quietly, aware of the risks to Jack and the difficult choice he had to make.

Jack looked at her. "Do you think I should do it?"

"It's the only chance you have of returning to normal," she said simply. She smiled at him sympathetically.

"I'm with Tosh," said Owen.

Jack turned his gaze to me. "Ianto?"

My head was whirling with what I had just heard. Of course I wanted Jack back to normal, for all our sakes. He was our leader and we needed him. Personally, I wanted him back too, back to share my life and my bed. But the risk! We could lose him altogether. Maybe doing nothing was the best course. I'd at least have him around even if he did look only 10 years old. We'd had fun together and would have more. But could I ask Jack to be that age forever, truly forever in his case, just to please me? He may have accepted the situation for a day but I doubted he would if there was no end in sight. I looked into Jack's eyes, "Do it."

Jack looked round at us all. "Thank you for your opinions. I'm going to weigh the options as I still have some time. If I decide I want to go ahead, how long to you need to set it up?" He looked from Owen to Toshiko.

"About an hour," said Toshiko.

"So we have time. I'll let you know as soon as I've made my decision." He turned and walked into his office, gently closing the door behind him.

* * *

_What will Jack decide?!?_

_(My apologies if the science was a bit woolly - it was the best I could come up with!) _


	16. Chapter 16

_Many, many thanks for continunig to review, I really appreciate them all. _

_The tension is buiilding - what will Jack decide?_

* * *

I couldn't bear to stay with the others. I got up and gathered the mugs and rubbish and went to wash up. After that I took myself up the Tourist Office but didn't unlock the outer door, I sat doing nothing and seeing nothing. I hadn't thought I would lose Jack, not since I'd found out he couldn't die. The certainty of his presence had been the prop around which I had built my life and my dreams. To think of him not being there was devastating. My life would be in ruins – again. I had no idea how I would cope.

Beyond my personal feelings, there was Torchwood. I couldn't visualise the organisation without him. He had re-built it in 2000 and made it so much more that it had been. His knowledge and experience had fashioned our ethos and our procedures. I couldn't see any of us filling his shoes. We had tried before and it hadn't worked. I realised that without Jack I would not want to stay. To be reminded of him would be too much to bear. But I would never accept Retcon; I was going to keep my memories of Jack for as long as I lived. I would have to disappear, go somewhere they'd never think of looking.

The thought of losing Jack, of losing Torchwood, was too much and I broke down. I put my head on my folded arms on the counter and wept. I stayed like this for a long time.

"Ianto?" A gentle hand was on my back. I looked up into Toshiko's anguished eyes. "He wants us back downstairs. He's made his decision."

I took a deep breath. "I'll just wash my face." She nodded understanding and waited while I went into the back room and made myself presentable. My eyes were a bit red but I didn't look any worse that Toshiko who was also upset.

-ooOoo-

We gathered in more or less the same positions as before. Jack stood just in front of his office door. We all looked shell shocked and apprehensive. The calmest was, of course, Jack. Even in a 10 year old body he could project assurance and confidence no matter what he was feeling inside.

"I've made my decision and it's not up for discussion. I've taken into account your views and I thank you for them. Tosh, Owen do whatever you have to do. I want a shot at returning to normal." He looked at us all, one by one. When he met my gaze I saw he was determined and I tried to be strong for him. I managed a weak smile. Beside me I heard Gwen weeping softly.

"I'll start setting up," said Owen, moving to the Medical Bay. Toshiko followed him, smiling briefly as she slipped past Jack.

"Ianto, I think we'll have time for lunch before we begin. Would you order something please?"

"Of course. What would you like?" My voice was steady but I was not. This could be his last meal. Oh God, this was not fair! Why was it always Jack who had to made these hard decisions, had to suffer?

"Chinese. We haven't had that for a while." He smiled up at me and I nodded. "Would you excuse me for a while, I'd like a private word with Gwen." I moved away, down to the lower level to a desk I sometimes used. I glanced back and saw Jack sitting beside Gwen. She was weeping into his shoulder. I made the call and ordered lunch for five.

I could not bear to watch Jack and Gwen, who now had their heads close together talking softly. The tray of filing was almost full on the desk so I took it down to the Archives. I'd have about an hour before lunch arrived. Down in the tunnels I sat at the desk I used for sorting papers and stared ahead. I didn't do any filing. I didn't do anything. I let my mind run over my memories of Jack, from meeting him in Bute Park to the morning's Weevil hunt. There were happy times and sad times. Times when we'd been close and times when we'd been at odds. Times we'd embraced and made love and others when I'd called him a monster and said I'd gladly watch him die. I couldn't believe that soon all I may have of him was these few memories.

I glanced at my watch and saw that it was about time to collect lunch. I made my way up to the main level and saw Toshiko busy at her desk and Jack in his office with Owen. They were talking and I saw Jack put his childish hand on Owen's shoulder in what I took to be comfort; I hastened my pace and went up to the Tourist Office. Ten minutes later the lunch arrived and I took it down. Gwen said she wanted to eat in the Conference Room. Jack saw what we were doing and waved, indicating he and Owen would follow. Gwen and Toshiko took the food down as I made drinks. I heard Jack and Owen go into the tunnels a few minutes later. I followed close on their heels.

As I entered the Conference Room, I heard Jack say, "This looks good." He was rubbing his hands together. "Which is mine?" He was trying to be upbeat for us and we were doing the same for him. I don't think any of us were fooled.

"This one," Gwen said, indicating the head of the table. He always took that seat. He could dominate proceedings even more when he had a clear view of our faces.

"Great. Let's tuck in." He knelt on the chair and started opening the containers. I put the tray of drinks down and walked round the table with Jack's. I put it in front of him and he laughed when he saw it.

"What's this, Ianto?" asked Gwen, genuinely smiling. "I didn't know you did milkshakes."

"I had a hankering for one last night and Ianto, master of the drinks, made me one." Jack slurped through the straws. "It's really good. Thanks."

The others started talking, reminiscing about drinks and meals they'd enjoyed when they were young and which didn't seem to be available any more. Owen regretted the loss of ice cream floats which had to be explained to Toshiko. The meal passed happily, on the surface, but there was an undercurrent of anxiety. We all knew that this could be the last time Jack was here to share a meal with us. I kept quiet, just adding a word every now and again, as I looked round and recorded every moment.

Finally, we had all eaten as much as we could – our appetites had not been affected by our anxiety – and I started clearing up. Owen went with Gwen back to the main area, she was fairly steady on her feet but the doctor was taking no chances. Toshiko helped me and we soon had all the cartons, bags and mugs loaded on the tray.

"Tosh, can I have a word?" Jack was sitting properly in his chair now and Toshiko took the one next to him. He smiled at me as I left. I knew what he was doing. He was giving us all a chance to speak privately with him. It might be for the last time. I wasn't sure how I would feel when my turn came.

* * *

_Next time, Jack and Ianto talk .._


	17. Chapter 17

_It's time for Jack and Ianto to have a chat, maybe their last one ..._

* * *

I got rid of all the rubbish and joined Gwen on the couch; Owen was fiddling with the equipment in the Medical Bay. I was startled when Gwen's cold fingers reached for mine and clung on tightly. She gave me a watery smile. I opened my mouth to say something but no words came. She knew how I felt and I knew how she did. What was there we could say? We could only mouth inane reassurances that neither of us believed. Instead we sat in silence, holding hands. A while later, Owen came up and sat at his desk. I assumed he'd set everything up. He swung back and forward in his chair, not looking at us, and said nothing. What was there to say?

Jack and Toshiko appeared and she went immediately to the ladies toilets, her face averted. Gwen looked after her and then up at Jack, her eyes asking if she should go after her. "Would you?" responded Jack, answering the unspoken question. I helped Gwen to stand and she followed Toshiko. "Ianto. Let's talk." Jack nodded towards his office and I slowly rose and preceded him in.

I heard the door close behind me and felt Jack's little hand on the small of my back. "Let's go downstairs, it's more private," he said. I led the way again, climbing down the ladder to Jack's quarters. We stood in silence for a minute or two, looking at one another. "I was surprised, earlier, when you said I should go ahead and do this. I was expecting you to be against it."

"You have to take the chance, Jack. I could get used you looking like that but I don't think you could. Not for the rest of your life." My eyes were watering but I blinked back the tears. I needed to be strong, to show him I could survive whatever happened.

He looked down at his boyish form. "It's not so bad. But you're right, how could I go without sex for the rest of my life?" he smirked up at me. "Come and sit down," he said, moving to the bed, "I'm getting a crick in my neck looking up at you."

I joined him on the bed and he put his arm round me. "Ianto, I have confidence in this process. And I fully expect to be back to normal very soon. But if I'm not, there are some things I need to explain. First, as I've told the others, I'm leaving Gwen in charge with Owen as her second in command. She'll need all the support you can give her, especially about those little projects of mine that only you know about, Flat Holm and the rest. I rely on you to bring these up tactfully and to help her avoid mistakes."

"I can't stay, Jack. If you're not here, I'm going to leave." I blurted this out, anxious to stop his confidences and requests. Tears were falling slowly down my cheeks and I couldn't look at him.

He was silent a moment, taken aback by my outburst. "I can see how you might feel like that now but don't make any hasty decisions. What would you do without Torchwood?"

"I'd survive. Don't ask me stay, Jack, please don't. I couldn't bear it." I broke down entirely then and I turned to bury my head in his shoulder. As he was so much smaller than normal it didn't quite work out as I'd planned and we fell back on the bed. He didn't seem to mind, he put his arms round me and held me as my body shook with renewed sobs.

"Could we compromise?" he asked after a few minutes, when I was quieter. "Could you stay for a little while? Three months? Just long enough for Gwen to find her feet. I'd be happier too, knowing you'd had time to think things through, to work out what would really be best for you."

"I want to get away, Jack. I want to forget everything about Torchwood," I protested.

"Including me?" he asked, his voice light.

"Never!" I eased myself up and looked down at him. "Never," I repeated. "I want to remember every minute we've ever spent together. I'm going to go far away, where they won't find me, and just remember you." I was keyed up now, wanting to convince him that I'd stay true to him.

He looked at me, put one hand against my cheek and cradled it. "I don't want you to do that, Yan." He spoke softly and I heard the concern in his voice. "I want you to live your life, not spend it grieving for me. I couldn't bear to think of you like that." I could see tears in his eyes and hear them in his voice. "I want you have a partner, children. I want you have love, Yan, real love. Remember me, yes, but don't exclude everyone else."

I was moved and couldn't say anything. I buried my head in his chest again and wept silently. I felt his tears too. I couldn't abandon my love for him as easily as he imagined. He didn't understand how strongly I felt for him, he never had. I hadn't shown him, never wanted him to know because I was scared it would frighten him away. He was my life. No one could replace him. But I was upsetting him, now, when he was taking the biggest gamble of his life. I should be comforting him and I was doing the opposite. I propped myself up on one elbow and looked down into his face. So different from the one I knew and loved but him nonetheless. He looked back at me, miserable and guilty.

"I can't promise that, Jack. I want to, for you, but I can't. But I will stay – for three months – as you ask. Then I'm leaving and I won't let them Retcon me. What happens then, well, that's up to fate to decide."

He regarded me solemnly. "Thank you. Remember what I've said and think about it. Promise me that?" he smiled tentatively.

"I promise." That I was happy to promise. I was going to remember every word he had ever said, every touch we had shared and every night we had spent together.

"Okay." He paused, his hand on my cheek again. "You have been so good for me. You have made me enjoy life again, when I thought I was through with all that. I know I haven't been the best of lovers … partners … whatever. But I do love you, as much as I can, Jones Ianto Jones."

We stayed motionless for long minutes, looking into one another's eyes, neither of us wishing to break the connection. I believe that for the first time we were honestly showing our feelings. His were in his eyes, still so familiar. I was sure mine were in my whole expression, my whole body. I leant down and kissed him. It was a soft, gentle kiss but he responded and it became a desperate seeking. I had closed my eyes and in my mind it was the adult I was embracing, not the child of the past 36 hours. Eventually we drew apart.

"I've missed that … and the rest," he said, smiling mischievously. It lightened the mood and I smiled at him.

"Me too." I moved back, sitting up again.

He followed suit and then stood. He went to the built in cupboards along the other side of the room. to one of the cupboards that he always kept locked. He'd told me once that it contained his most precious possessions, the things that he'd want to take with him wherever he was. It was a very small cupboard and it had saddened me at the time to think that he had such a small store of valuable items to show for such a long life. He opened it and took some papers out.

"Ianto, I really expect this process to work and that I'll be back to normal very soon. But if I'm not, and if you truly want to leave Torchwood, then you'll need funds. These papers," he handed them to me, "will allow you to access my personal bank account. Use the money to pay for this new life you seem determined on." He gave them to me. "Use it wisely," he smiled. He turned and locked the door. "And hold on to this for me," he handed me the key to the cupboard. "If I don't make it back, keep anything you want then destroy the rest."

He handed the key to me. I nodded, tears again threatening, and attached the key to my own key ring. "I'll keep it safe for you," I managed. "I'll give it back to you later." I was determined to be positive.

* * *

_The process starts next time.._

_Many. many thanks for the reviews. I had no idea this story would attract so many. _


	18. Chapter 18

_Thank you so very, very much for reviewing. I have exceeded 100 - wow!! _

_About three chapters to go but here, Jack starts the __process._

* * *

"I think it's time we got this show on the road," Jack said, standing up as tall as he could and putting on a brave face. He looked very alone and I leaned over and hugged him. As I was still sitting it meant we almost on a level and it felt so good to hold him. He relaxed into my hold.

"You can always change your mind," I whispered.

"No, Ianto." He pulled back, my arms still round him, and looked at me eye to eye. His hands cradled my face. "You know me, always ready to take a gamble." He smiled again.

"And it'll come off, like all the others," I replied, lying through my teeth. I had no confidence that this time he'd make it. I let him go and I knew that our private time was over.

"Of course it will. Lucky Jack Harkness, that's me." His grin nearly split his face but it didn't quite reach his eyes.

"Before you go …" I started then stopped. It was a ridiculous thought.

"What?"

"May I take a photo of you, as you are now? You look so damned cute."

"Of course, I'd kinda like to remember too." He posed, hands on hips and smiling, as I used the mobile to snap him. Then he changed his pose and looked stern with his arms crossed. I snapped him again. We took half a dozen in the end, including a couple of the two of us together, and got more and more silly.

He made for the ladder and was half way up before I had another thought. "Jack," he stopped and looked down at me, "when you age," I pretended a confidence neither of us had, "your clothes won't be big enough. They'll tear."

"Oh, yeah. Like the Incredible Hulk," he laughed. "I know," he said and scampered up the ladder. I followed him, not sure what idea had come to him. In his office he was removing his clothes. "Quick, Ianto. Hold up my coat." I went for the jacket he'd been wearing. "Not that one! My proper coat!" Then I had an inkling of what he was planning. I took the greatcoat and held it up so he was hidden from view. He was down to his underwear by now and peeled this off before shrugging into the coat. He looked like a child in his father's clothes. He did up the first few buttons to conceal his nakedness, the coat falling in billows on the floor around him. "There," he pronounced, spreading his arms wide, his hands disappearing into the over long sleeves, "ready to face the world as an adult again." I smiled down at him. He looked a ridiculous sight, truth be told, but a magnificent one. I took another photo.

We were giggling when I opened the door and watched Jack go out into the work area. He was having to tread carefully in order not to trip up, holding up the coat, and looked like some mincing dancer of a bygone era. The others looked over at us, taken aback at the sound of our amusement. They didn't smile when they saw Jack, just continued to look baffled. I thought then that they really didn't understand him, didn't realise how much he loved to play the fool, to rejoice in the ridiculous. Perhaps they'd never been close enough to him. Or was it that, like me, he hid his innermost feelings from them.

He looked over at them, smiling broadly. "As Ianto just pointed out, I'll need adult sized clothes again. What better than this." I could see that they too had doubts about whether he would need clothes at all.

"You look fantastic," said Toshiko who was sitting with Gwen on the couch. She looked red-eyed but composed again. I noticed she was shredding a tissue with her fingers, a habit she had when she was distressed. But at least she was trying to be positive.

"Absolutely," confirmed Gwen.

There was awkward pause which Jack broke. "Okay then. What's the procedure?" He was all business.

Owen spoke up. "I've set up the tachyon emissions to flood the Medical Bay. Tosh has got a force field ready to go across the entrance here. Once you're inside, we'll activate the field and then the emissions."

"No." Jack was shaking his head. "I want all of you out of here."

"No, Jack," protested Gwen, standing.

"Yes. No arguments, Gwen." Jack was resolute. "I'm not putting any of you at risk. If the force field should fail you'd all be exposed. Which would be a real pain! I am not looking after you lot as kids! Or old folks!" He tried to make light of it but it was a risk, I suppose. One I'd not imagined up until then. "I want you all out of the Hub."

Owen looked at Gwen and then at Toshiko and me. We were going to comply, we didn't have a choice. Jack was stubborn enough to refuse to undergo the procedure if we didn't. "Okay, if that's the way you want it," said Owen.

Toshiko was at her desk. "I've put the activation signals on this mobile unit." She walked over to Jack and handed him a small device with a couple of buttons. "Press the left hand button for the force field and the right to initiate the tachyon energy." She smiled briefly and he patted her hand.

"Thanks." He paused. "Well, no time like the present," he smiled. "Off you go. And take your coats, it's cold out there."

We started to get ready. Owen helped Gwen into her coat and handed Toshiko hers before getting into his own. I squeezed Jack's shoulder as I passed and then took my own coat from the rack. Toshiko picked up her bag. We waited, looking back at Jack.

"Go on, shoo," said Jack. "See you in a bit." He was still smiling. A genuine smile and I was impressed with his courage. He was doing all this to make us feel better.

We shuffled out, Gwen and Owen walked out of the cog door without a backward glance. Toshiko looked over her shoulder and smiled at Jack before exiting. I stood for several seconds and whispered, "Good luck" to the small figure in the oversized coat before following them. We all piled into the lift as the door rolled closed behind me. The lift took us up and we walked to the Tourist Office and out into the cold afternoon. It was bright and sunny which seemed so inappropriate. An announcement rang out for a tourist trip round the bay at just that moment. How could normal life be continuing? We stood, looking at one another. Not knowing what to do or say.

* * *

_Will it work?_


	19. Chapter 19

_What has happened to Jack?_

* * *

"How long do we have to wait?" asked Gwen. "When will the tachyon stuff be gone?"

"It degrades fast. Five minutes maybe." Owen took a couple of paces and sat on one of the benches against the wall. Toshiko joined him. She had her mobile computer in her hand and after a moment she started tapping at it.

"What are you doing, Tosh?" Gwen had also seen her at work.

"I can monitor the Hub with this." We all crowded round, eager to know what was happening. "He's activated the force field and the tachyon emitters." She looked up, "It's either worked or it hasn't."

"Can you tell?" I demanded, eager to know the outcome though petrified at the same time.

"No, sorry. I only had limited time to set this up." She tapped a few more keys and frowned. "No!" she exclaimed.

"What?" said Gwen, gripping my arm hard. I could feel her fingernails digging into my skin even through three layers of clothes. "What is it!?"

Toshiko was up and at the Tourist Office door trying the handle. "He's locked down the Hub. There's no way in for another … hour and 20 minutes." She looked round at us, wide eyed. "We can't get in." It was then I understood why he he'd put his wrist strap into his greatcoat pocket.

"There must be a way," said Owen, now up and shaking the knob of the door. He tried putting his shoulder to it and forcing it open. "There's got to be."

"Don't. You'll only hurt yourself," said Gwen, putting a hand on his arm and pulling him to a stop. She was calm and it was obvious why Jack had appointed her leader in his absence. "We've just got to wait. It's what he wants. And I don't know about the rest of you but I need a drink." She looked round at us. "Come on, let's find a warm bar." She walked up the sloping wooden walkway and we followed her.

We chose one of the tourist café bars that littered Mermaid Quay. There were only a few people inside and it was warm and served booze. Gwen went to a large table at the back, away from the other patrons, and settled down. We followed, taking off coats and sitting down in silence. A waiter came over almost immediately.

"Gin and tonic," ordered Gwen, "a double."

"You really shouldn't be drinking while you're taking the antibiotics," said Owen. She shot him a withering look and he shrugged. "I'll have a Bud," he said to the waiter, giving up on the argument.

"Spritzer, please," came from Toshiko.

"Scotch on the rocks." They looked at me then, surprised by my order, but said nothing. I needed something warming that would deaden the gnawing pain inside me. Scotch was the most obvious solution.

The drinks arrived. Gwen raised hers in a toast, "Jack," she said quietly.

"Jack," we all repeated. I don't know what the others were thinking. I was wondering if this was becoming too much like a wake. We didn't know what had happened to him, whether he had been returned to his adult form or blinked out of existence. I prayed, as I took the first sip of my drink, that it would be the former.

I thought back over the time I'd known Jack, was it really only just over a year? It seemed as if I hadn't lived before I knew him. So much had happened in that time, things I'd like to forget and others I wanted to remember forever. I thought of our first meeting, the days I'd spent following him before I caught him alone and was able to speak to him. I smiled at the memory and took another drink.

"What is it?" asked Toshiko softly. "You're smiling." She was looking at me curiously, a small smile on her own lips.

"I was remembering the first time I spoke to Jack. It was in Bute Park and he was tackling a Weevil. Reckoned he could handle it himself but it didn't look like it to me." I smiled more genuinely, it was good to share memories with these friends. Any disagreements didn't seem important any more.

"We were with a Weevil the first time he spoke to me, remember? In the hospital after that porter was killed." Gwen was smiling now, recalling the encounter and the way Jack had taken her arm and whisked her away from the scene.

"That wasn't the first time," put in Owen. He was leant back in his chair, nursing his bottle of Bud. Gwen looked across at him obviously about to argue. "It wasn't," he forestalled her. "He spoke to you when you were spying on us from the car park."

"You're right, he did. I'd forgotten," admitted Gwen. "I never did find out how he knew I was there."

It was still a bit like a wake but at least we were talking about him which I thought was better than sitting and brooding in silence. "What about you, Tosh? When did he first speak to you?" She swallowed and I wondered if I'd said something wrong. I remembered she'd never explained how she had been recruited.

"I was with UNIT. He praised some tech I'd built, said he had a job for me." She smiled genuinely, "Best decision I ever made, to accept this job."

We looked at Owen who shrugged. "At the hospital where I was working. During an operation there was a kind of explosion when the team came across an alien in .. in a woman's brain. He offered me a job."

I had the feeling both he and Toshiko had not told quite all the truth but I didn't care. If the circumstances were personal and they wanted to conceal them who was I to probe. My reasons for seeking out Jack had hardly been disinterested. I had just used him. I took another sip of the whisky.

Gwen suddenly laughed. "God, I was just remembering my first day with you lot. I did everything wrong, made so many mistakes. You must have thought I was a right twat."

"Not as bad as mine," I said, "Owen locked me in the cells." Gwen, who had just taken a drink, spluttered with laughter. "He did. For three hours." I looked at him, my face a mask. "I thought I had joined a lunatic asylum."

"Why?" she demanded of Owen.

"Why!? What else should I have done with him?" he looked round at us innocently. "He turns up, all suited and booted, and knows all about Torchwood and Jack and where to find us. I didn't know who he was, thought he was some kind of snoop."

"You must have known he was coming."

"Hadn't a clue. Not a fucking clue. No one told me he was starting." He tipped up his bottle and drank from it. "So I locked him up 'til someone told me better."

"But he didn't bother to tell us," put in Toshiko. "We - Jack, Suzie and me - were out, responding to an alert. We'd been back a couple of hours before Jack suddenly remembered Ianto was starting and asked where he was. That was when Owen told us he'd locked someone up in the cells." She was laughing now too, that cute little giggle behind her hand.

"Oh God, that is so typical of Jack," laughed Gwen. "Forgets he's recruited someone, forgets to tell everyone."

"On my first day," volunteered Toshiko, "he sat me down at a desk and handed me this alien artefact and told me to find out what it was. I had no idea what I doing. I was lost in the Hub, I didn't even know where the toilets were. Then he and Suzie took off leaving me alone. I was petrified." She shook her head ruefully, "You got it easy, Gwen."

"Seems I did," she admitted. "Was it just him and Suzie when you joined then?"

"Yes. There was a doctor, Peter, but he only came in when he was needed."

"And I thought five people weren't enough. It must have been hell with only three."

"It was … interesting," Toshiko replied.

We carried on like this for a bit longer, talking about Torchwood and shared experiences. I found comfort in it but was still resolute. If Jack had … gone then I was leaving as soon as I could. Perhaps South America, I thought, my mind drifting. I'd never been there but it seemed exotic and remote. Some hillside where no one could approach without me knowing about it. I would build a wooden house with a veranda and sit on it, in a rocking chair, surveying my land. I've no idea where the idea came from but it gradually coalesced in my mind. I could see the rooms containing a few pieces of furniture and the peasant woman who would come in and cook my meals. I would do nothing but sit and remember my time with Jack.

We had another round of drinks and silence descended once more. I was still on my hillside in Peru or perhaps Venezuela. After some further consideration, I decided on Peru. I don't know what the others were thinking. I swallowed the last of my whisky, enjoying the feel of it going down my throat and into my stomach. I looked at my watch, nearly time to go back. The Hub would be out of lockdown in 10 minutes. I looked up and saw Gwen staring at me, her face suddenly pale and frightened. I smiled, as reassuringly as I could which wasn't very. She managed a smile in return. "Time we made tracks," I said. I caught the waiter's eye and he brought the bill; Gwen insisted on paying and we didn't argue. With coats on, we walked slowly back to the Tourist Office. The day was still bright though the sun was low; it was getting late.

"Why do you think he locked the place down?" asked Gwen as we neared the Hub entrance.

"He was knocked unconscious the first time, for over an hour. I don't think he'd want us to know the outcome before he did." I had reasoned this out over the drinks.

She nodded. "Tosh?" she asked when we had arrived. We knew what she was asking.

"Another couple of minutes." We waited, silent. There was an audible clunk from the door. Owen, who was closest, tried the handle and opened the door.

The ride down in the lift took the same time as it always did but it felt like hours. Now the time had come I just wanted to rush down and … I wasn't sure what I wanted. To see Jack, of course, alive and adult again if possible. But Jack in any shape or size would be fine by me. I wanted to hold him, to be held by him. To know that my world was back on its normal course. The lift eventually stopped and the doors opened behind me. I was first out and walked quickly down the slope and opened the cog door. The place was quiet, eerily so, and I didn't wait for the others, I just ran up the steps to the entrance to the Medical Bay.

It was empty. The others crowded behind me and I heard Gwen sob out "No!" I felt her move away.

"This can't be right!" shouted Owen and he and Toshiko went to their workstations and began tapping away, trying to work out what had gone wrong.

I stood. Alone now. Alone for the rest of my life. Peru beckoned.

* * *

_Oh ... my .... God ..._


	20. Chapter 20

_The team have to come to terms with events._

* * *

There was a sound to my right and I automatically looked that way. I saw a head appear through the hatch and I saw … Jack!!! I took half a dozen paces in his direction and shouted, "Jack, you bastard!" Then I grabbed him, before he was properly clear of the hatch, and hauled him to me, hugging him close, feeling his adult body pressed against mine. "How could you do that to me!?"

"I'm sorry, I thought I had time to get dressed," Jack said, to me and the others who were gathering behind me. He kissed me deeply then pulled away, looking into my eyes, his smile telling me everything was all right again. Then he was gone, over to Gwen who fell into his arms and to Toshiko who fitted neatly under the other arm when he lifted it to include her. Then Owen joined them in a group hug which was pretty miraculous: he drew back as soon as he realised what he'd done. "I told you it would work. Don't know what you were all so worried about," Jack said, his trademark grin back on his face.

There had followed a period of chatter and jokes and relief and only now, an hour later, were we getting back to normal. Owen and Toshiko had checked the CCTV and other monitors and were happy that all had worked as they'd expected. Jack had reassured us he was okay and had willingly submitted to an examination by Owen, which we'd all watched. Apparently he was, as near as Owen could tell, back to his normal age. Gwen was sitting on the couch again, grinning at everyone and everything, while Owen pottered in the Medical Bay and Toshiko fiddled at her computer.

I had been there for all of this but I hadn't felt a part of it. I observed, even seemed to be watching myself, from a distance. Inside, my emotions were in a frenzy. I was unnaturally happy and sad at the same time. I was overjoyed Jack was still here, that he was back to normal. Yet I missed the young boy he had been. In some strange way, I even regretted not having the chance to travel to Peru and sit in contemplation of Jack for the rest of my life. I decided there was only one thing to do in the circumstances - I made coffee.

Jack came up behind me as I stood before the coffee machine. "Are you okay?" he asked softly, standing close but not touching me. I nodded, unable to speak. "Good." He put his arms round me then, as he had so many times before, and rested his chin on my shoulder peering at the coffee coming out of the machine. "Make mine good and strong."

"Just like you," I answered. He chuckled into my ear, a wonderful sound. The coffee dripped into his favourite mug and when it was full I passed it to him. He let me go, standing back to taste the brew. He made appreciative noises even though I thought it must be too hot to drink. I finished the other coffees and then took them over to the work area where the others had gathered. Owen and Toshiko were back at their desks, Gwen on the couch. Jack stood beside me and I raised my mug, catching Gwen's eye, "Jack," I toasted.

"Jack!" they all said, remembering our agonising wait in the café.

The object of the toast looked bemused but smiled. He raised his mug, when we'd all drunk, and made a toast of his own. "My excellent team." He beamed at us all.

-ooOoo-

Jack was in his office, seated at his desk, and I waited until he looked up. I handed him the key and the papers he'd given me earlier. "You'll be needing these."

"Thanks," he said. "I'll go and put them away now." He rose and walked over to the hatch, managing to brush against me as he passed.

I watched him reach the ladder and spotted the small, blue jacket still hanging on the coat rack. "I'll take this and the other clothes to the charity shop," I said, taking the coat.

He stopped. "Don't do that. Well, not yet." He looked embarrassed. "I rather like that jacket," he said finally with a small smile. "Good memories."

I hung it back on the rack. "I'll leave it here then." He disappeared into his quarters. Who was I to stop him remembering the few hours when he'd been able to shed some of the responsibilities of Torchwood and revel in childish behaviour. Idly, I wondered what it would have been like. If I had stayed in the Hub that night, I too could have been de-aged. I realised I'd have enjoyed it as much as Jack obviously had.

Jack now re-appeared through the hatch. He smiled and raised a hand to touch the jacket, hanging next to the greatcoat. "Just for a little while, Ianto. Then it can go." I nodded my understanding and we walked out of the office together. He stopped, surveying the rest of the team.

"Gwen, you need to get home," Jack said decisively. I looked at her myself and she did suddenly look drawn and weary. The pain and discomfort, as well as the emotional roller coaster we'd all been on, was telling at last. "And there's one of those rabbity things to be released. Ianto, load him in the SUV and meet us," he indicated Gwen, "in the Plass. Soon as we're back, you two," he looked at Owen and Toshiko, "can get off home. You've earned the rest."

* * *

_Sorry for the cliffhanger last time, hope this made up for it. The next chapter is a fluffly epilogue._

_Thanks for the wonderful reviews._


	21. Chapter 21

_Time to wind everything up .._

* * *

It was a good plan and I grabbed my coat and went off to the vaults and took the rabbity thing – we were going to have come up with a name for them soon – and put it securely in the back of the vehicle. Then a quick loop round the back streets and I was by the Millennium Centre and parked just by the water tower. Gwen and Jack appeared on the lift, his arm supporting her, and he helped her into the back seat and fastened her seat belt. I had been ready to allow him to drive – he usually insisted on it – and was surprised when he climbed willingly into the passenger seat.

"Gwen's place," he said, meeting my astonished gaze. He frowned, "What?"

"I just thought you'd want to drive," I answered, starting the engine and moving off. We weren't supposed to come into the Plass, it was a pedestrianised area, so I didn't want to hang about.

"No. I'm just pleased to be able to see out of the windscreen," he grinned ruefully.

I remembered the young boy whose head didn't reach my shoulder sitting in that very seat. "Strictly speaking, I should have put you in the back, in a car seat." He shot me an incredulous look. "It's the law for children the size and age you were."

"That's right," put in Gwen from behind us. "Rhys' niece has to have one of those bumper seats and she's nearly 11."

"A car seat!? You were really going to make me use a car seat!?" Jack's face was a picture of outraged dignity.

"I thought about it," I replied, moving off when the traffic lights turned green. "But then I decided life's too short."

Gwen chuckled. "I should have liked to have seen it," she said.

Jack was shaking his head, his gaze still fixed on me. He said nothing more about it and we soon arrived at Gwen's flat. He helped Gwen out and took her up. He was about 10 minutes so I assume he was making sure she had everything she needed until Rhys got home. I pondered, as I sat there, what this Rhys was like. I'd only seen him dead, after Bilis Manger had killed him, and in the many photographs Gwen had round her workstation. He looked like one of the many Welsh boyos I'd known all my life. He probably loved rugby and having a pint or five with his mates. But according to Gwen he was also domesticated which was unusual. According to her, he cooked and cleaned the flat, even the oven. Didn't sound like many men of that type. Either she had him under her thumb or he was in love with her, nothing else would account for it. Jack appeared and jumped in the vehicle.

"Right, let's get rid of Bugsy." I drove off and we spent the time trying to come up with a name for the rabbity things but neither of us could think of anything suitable. It was ridiculous. Still, there it was, they'd just remain rabbity things.

We parked behind the Castle near Bute Park and got our captive out of the SUV. They were always well behaved, these rabbity things, so he gave us no trouble which was good because it was still light. Didn't want to alarm any strolling tourists. We walked him well into the Park, near one of their burrows, and let him go with a stern warning to stay close to home in future. Then it was back to the SUV.

"Come here," said Jack, pulling my arm and turning me to face him. My back was to the vehicle. He leant in and kissed me, slowly and lingeringly, and my knees turned to jelly. My hands went round him, underneath his greatcoat, and rested on the small of his back as I returned the kiss with interest. His lips moved down to nuzzle my neck and I arched my back in response, pushing my hips forward to meet his. God, this felt so good. It was less than 48 hours since we'd shagged but my body thought it had been years. I felt Jack chuckle as he raised his head and looked into my eyes. I made to kiss him again but he moved back. "Patience, Yan." He smiled that lazy smile of his and released me. "We have all night and an empty Hub," he smirked.

With that he took the keys from my hand, jumped in the driving seat of the SUV and started the engine. He drove back to Mermaid Quay, too fast as always, but instead of heading for the usual parking place he drove round and parked by The Tube. "Come on," he said, jumping out and waiting to lock the vehicle.

"Where are we going?" I asked. We never parked here.

"Something I want to do. With you. Before I forget what it was like to be a kid," he held out a hand and I took it. He led me past The Tube towards the wharf. Surely he wasn't intending to swim in the mucky water. "Here we are."

And then I knew. We were by the Big Wheel; I saw it so often I hadn't thought of it as a destination. "You want to ride this?" I asked.

"Yep." He turned to me and he was again that enthusiastic little boy. "Come on, Ianto. It'll be fun." He grabbed my arm and pulled me forward.

Jack paid the fee and we waited for a few minutes until the Wheel stopped. Then we were allowed into one of the hanging carriages and were whisked up into the chill late afternoon sky. The carriage swayed and I gripped the bar across our knees; I've never been too good with heights. Jack noticed and put his arm round me, holding me round the waist. He laughed, a full throated sound. He was thoroughly enjoying himself and I was happy. I was happy for him, restored to his normal self. I was happy for me, spending time with Jack. I was happy thinking of the night ahead, when we would … dabble delightfully. I let go of the bar and leant against him, resting my head on his shoulder. We went round and round and the lights of Cardiff, the Bay and the city, spread out below us. I was happy.

-_ THE END_ -

_

* * *

_

And there it is, all ended happily. Hope you enjoyed it and many thanks for the reviews.


End file.
